Princesse Mononoke - Le livre
by Elywen-oiseaudesneiges
Summary: L'histoire retranscrite en livre du jeune Ashitaka et de la princesse des esprits dans le Japon ancien...
1. Prologue

PRINCESSE MONONOKE –

LE LIVRE

Bonjour aux éventuels lecteurs :)

Avant le commencement, je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui va suivre ne m'appartient pas vraiment. Toutes les descriptions, l'histoire etc, ont été imaginées et réalisées par Hayao Miyazaki et son équipe.

En vérité, j'ai tellement aimé le dessin animé de _Princesse Mononoke_ que j'ai absolument tenu à l'écrire en livre. Attention, ce n'est pas du plagiat, c'est un hommage et rien de plus. ;)

Cela peut paraître bizarre de retranscrire un film en livre, mais c'est quelque chose que je voulais vraiment faire (J'hésitais entre _Le château dans le ciel_ et _Nausicaä de la vallée du vent_), et j'ai essayé tant bien que mal d'y ajouter ma petite touche personnelle à des moments.

Malgré tout il est possible que ça n'intéresse pas beaucoup les gens, mais si quelqu'un a fait des livres d'autres dessins animés, je suis partante !

Voilà voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire je crois :)


	2. chapitre 1

1

C'était il y a bien longtemps, au Japon, dans une contrée lointaine, jadis recouverte de forêts. En ce temps là, l'esprit de la nature veillait sur le monde sous la forme d'animaux gigantesques. Hommes et bêtes vivaient en harmonie. Mais les siècles passant, l'équilibre se modifia, les rares forêts que l'homme n'avait pas saccagées furent alors protégées par des animaux immenses, qui obéissaient au grand esprit de la forêt. C'était le temps des dieux, et le temps des démons.

Alors que le Japon entre peu à peu dans l'ère moderne, une communauté traditionnelle, les Emishis vit cachée dans les reliefs du nord-est du Japon depuis un demi-millénaire. Si cet isolement lui a permis de s'affranchir de l'oppression du pouvoir en place, il est aussi la cause de son déclin progressif. La population a une moyenne d'âge très élevée. Elle place désormais tous ses espoirs en une personne: le jeune et valeureux Ashitaka, futur chef du village.

Totalement étrangers au développement du pays, les Emishis vont pourtant injustement payer le pris du progrès. Notre histoire débute par le récit du drame qui va les toucher.

Un beau jour, le jeune prince Ashitaka déboucha de la lisière de la forêt à toute allure, chevauchant un élan rouge. C'était un jeune homme bien bâti, aux traits du visage harmonieux et francs et aux yeux bruns. Comme son rang l'exigeait il possédait une longue chevelure brune, ramenée au sommet de son crâne et retenue en chignon. Il était vêtu d'une courte tunique bleue serrée à la taille par une ceinture à laquelle était attachée une petite sacoche rouge. Des guêtres recouvraient ses mollets, soulignant un pantalon de toile grise et épaisse. Attaché en bandoulière, un carquois venait compléter l'arc qu'il tenait à la main.

Il atteignait les cultures en terrasses, lorsqu'il freina brusquement devant trois jeunes filles, vêtues de kimonos bleus, et coiffées de chapeaux de paille. La première l'interpella.

« - Ashitaka !

- La Chamane demande que tout le monde regagne le village, immédiatement ! prononça-t-il.

- L'ancien le demande aussi ! affirma la jeune fille

- Aurait-il vu quelque chose ?

- La forêt s'est dépeuplée ! lui annonça-t-elle

- Tout les oiseaux ont fuis !

- Et les animaux aussi !

- Je fonce à la tourelle de guet, voir ce qui se passe, prévint le jeune homme, quand à vous trois, rentrez tout de suite au village !

- Très bien ! »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna au galop tandis que les trois petites filles partaient dans le sens opposé.

Ashitaka arriva bientôt à la tourelle et sauta sur l'échelle en bambou, laissant son élan en bas. Il commença à grimper rapidement. A mi-hauteur, il s'arrêta brusquement, portant son regard sur un bosquet d'arbres devant la tourelle de guet. Au bas de l'échelle, l'élan se dressa et tourna la tête vers les buissons. Le feuillage venait de bouger. Ashitaka fronça les sourcils. Il y avait bien quelque chose. Il se dépêcha de monter en haut de l'édifice de bambou ou était assis un vieil homme, les yeux fixés sur les arbres.

« - L'Ancien, tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ? demanda le jeune homme à voix basse.

- Oh oui. Et ce n'est pas humain s'inquiéta le vieillard.

- La Chamane a rappelé tout le monde au village souffla le prince en tournant la tête vers un assemblage de petites maisons organisées en cercle dans la vallée.

- Ashitaka ! murmura l'Ancien. »

Le jeune homme arma son arc et pointa le bout de sa flèche sur l'endroit suspect. Le visage crispé, il attendit. Dans un bruissement de feuille, le feuillage des arbres se fana soudain. Derrière le mur juste devant le bosquet, quelque chose bougeait. Un grondement sourd et inquiétant monta. Puis, le mouvement se calma brusquement. Quelques instants.

Dans un sursaut formidable, le mur vola en éclats, livrant passage à une effroyable créature.* A la fois énorme et terrifiante, elle semblait être couverte de milliers de gros vers noirs grouillants. La « chose » s'avança à une vitesse stupéfiante vers la tourelle de guet, sous le regard effaré du prince et de l'Ancien. Le vieil homme sauta sur ses pieds, horrifié.

- C'est un démon ! fit-il. Regarde !

- Un démon !...répéta Ashitaka.

La bête s'arrêta, et l'immonde substance de vers s'élança vers le ciel. Un énorme sanglier apparut, les yeux emplis de fureur. Les vers noirs retombèrent sur lui dans un grand fracas. Le démon regarda rapidement autour de lui et sans autre préambule, il décida de foncer vers l'élan du prince, au pied de la tourelle !

- Yakkuru sauve-toi ! cria Ashitaka.

L'animal, paralysé par la peur, se mit à trembler. Le monstre continuait d'avancer. Le jeune homme, dans un ultime réflexe se pencha par-dessus la rambarde en bois, et en une fraction de seconde, il tira une flèche juste à côté de l'élan. Celui-ci pris aussitôt la fuite, manquant de justesse d'être dévoré.

Le démon fut arrêté par l'édifice de bambous. Il s'emmêla dedans, et, au comble de la fureur, essaya de se dégager. La fragile tourelle oscilla un bref instant, et chuta soudain ! Le prince saisit le vieil homme, et bondit dans le vide avec lui. Ils vinrent s'écraser dans un arbre tandis que la tourelle se fracassait sur la pente à l'opposé.

Le monstre, que cet accident avait rendu furieux à l'extrême, se remit aussitôt à courir vers la vallée. Ashitaka leva la tête du buisson où il avait atterrit.

- Il se dirige vers le village ! Il faut que je l'arrête !

Il sauta sur le sol et disparut.

- Soit prudent mon prince ! cria l'Ancien en toute hâte. Il ne faut pas que cette bête te touche ! Tu serais maudit toi aussi !

Le jeune garçon courut et arriva sur le lieu de l'accident. Il siffla son élan. L'animal arriva au galop et le prince sauta dessus en pleine course. Aussitôt, l'élan accéléra, faisant de formidables bonds sur le versant raide.

En coupant ainsi, ils arrivèrent sur le chemin qui conduisait au village.

A une dizaine de mètres en parallèle, entre les arbres, le terrible démon continuait inexorablement d'avancer. Soudain, le monstre bondit sur le sentier juste derrière Ashitaka et Yakkuru. Le jeune homme se retourna sur sa monture. Il fallait à tout pris apaiser la fureur destructrice du dieu.

- Calme ta colère, puissant seigneur ! cria le prince. Toi dont j'ignore le nom, dieu ou démon, je t'en prie laisse-nous en paix !

Hélas, ses paroles ne semblaient avoir aucun effet sur le monstre.

Pendant ce temps, les trois jeunes filles arrivaient sur le champ qui menait au village. Les habitants rentraient déjà dans leurs habitations. Entendant des grondements tout à coup, elles se retournèrent et virent avec effroi le prince juché sur son élan sortir en trombe de la forêt suivi par une affreuse créature.

Au comble du malheur, le démon les aperçut, et, les jugeant plus facile à rattraper que l'autre humain, il se tourna vers elles et fonça dans leur direction !

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda la plus petite.

- Un monstre, répliqua celle en tête du trio.

Sans hésiter elles se mirent à courir.

Ashitaka, ayant aussitôt rattrapé le sanglier-démon continuait en vain à lui parler.

- Vas-t'en ! cria-t-il avec inquiétude et colère. Retourne d'où tu viens ! Je t'en conjure épargne notre village !

Les petites villageoises, horrifiées couraient de toutes leurs forces. Leur seul espoir de salut était le village, ce village, qui, s'il le devait, ne pouvait les protéger car il serait détruit en un rien de temps par le démon. Mais cette affreuse pensée, elles n'avaient pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Leur unique désir était de vivre et de ne pas succomber pour le moment. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent donc pas, et continuèrent à courir, poursuivies par la bête en fureur et Ashitaka qui essayait de l'arrêter.

C'est alors que le drame arriva. Une des jeunes fille se heurta à un obstacle et s'étala violemment sur le sol. Affolée, elle essaya de se relever mais elle avait perdu son sang froid, et n'y arriva pas. Ses compagnes s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. La deuxième courut l'aider tandis que la troisième se plaça devant ses amies avec une extrême rapidité. Elle dégaina son sabre et regarda la bête immonde s'approcher d'un air déterminé.

Effaré, Ashitaka constata le changement de la situation, devenue terriblement compromise. En une fraction de seconde, il évalua les risques. Si jamais il n'éliminait pas ce monstre, les habitants seraient tous tués jusqu'au dernier. Il n'hésita pas. Prenant une flèche dans son carquois, il arma son arc et tira dans l'œil du démon. Celui-ci poussa un effroyable beuglement. Profitant de cet instant de répit, les trois villageoises fuirent vers les maisons du village.

Ashitaka s'approcha de l'animal-monstre, devenu une boule de vers grouillants désordonnés. Quand tout à coup, ce fut comme si la bête explosait. Le paquet noir se partagea en bras qui partirent de tous les côtés à une vitesse folle. Le prince intima à son animal de reculer au galop mais, ayant été pris au dépourvu, il le fit trop tard, Un des membres de vers le saisit au bras, en le lui enserrant. Il essaya de s'en débarrasser mais les tentacules noires s'accrochèrent de plus belle. Négligeant la douleur, Ashitaka continua et, repassant devant le monstre qui se remettait debout, il lui décocha une autre flèche qui l'atteignit au deuxième œil. La bête hurla. L'immonde paquet fondit et dégoulina sur le sol tel une flaque de boue. Le sanglier apparut, chancelant.

Plus loin, le jeune homme fit demi-tour, toujours juché sur Yakkuru. Son bras droit lui brûlait terriblement. Il regarda en grimaçant le sanglier s'écrouler.

Les villageois, qui avaient assisté à toute la scène levèrent les bras.

- Il a réussi !

Une des trois jeunes filles ayant échappé au démon un instant plus tôt émergea du rang et courut vers le prince.

- Ashitaka !

Un villageois ordonna que quelqu'un aille chercher la Chamane. La petite, affolée se précipita et recueilli Ashitaka, en train de tomber de sa monture.

- Grand frère !

Il s'écroula à terre.

- Tu n'a rien ? demanda la jeune fille, inquiète.

- Kaya, ne me touche pas articula le jeune homme avec difficulté. Cette plaie n'est pas ordinaire.

Il arracha de l'herbe et l'étala grossièrement sur son bras. Kaya creusa frénétiquement la terre et lui en jeta des poignées sur sa blessure.

« - Le prince est blessé ! cria un homme

- Où est la Chamane ? »

Un villageois s'approcha en courant de l'attroupement, portant la vieille femme.

« - Que personne ne s'approche de lui, écartez-vous tous ! ordonna-t-elle.

- Que peut-on faire ? demanda Kaya au désespoir.

- Verse cette eau sur son bras, lui intima la Chamane. »

La jeune fille s'empressa d'obéir. Elle renversa l'eau sur la plaie qui se mit à fumer. Ashitaka serra les dents.

Pendant ce temps, la Chamane s'avança vers le sanglier qui respirait toujours. Elle se prosterna.

- Oh toi dont j'ignore le nom, dieu de haine et de fureur, je me prosterne devant toi. fit-elle. … Nous élèverons un tertre à l'endroit même où tu es tombé et célébrerons les rites funéraires. Puisses-tu reposer en paix, sans nous poursuivre de ta haine.

Le sanglier, couvert de traînées de sang prononça d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

- Répugnante créature, bientôt vous goûterez l'amertume de ma haine avec la perte d'un être qui vous est cher…

Sur ces mots, il se vida de son sang et de sa chair sous les yeux des villageois. Il ne resta bientôt plus que son squelette, et une flaque rouge s'étendant autour de lui. Le démon n'était plus, mais son esprit continuait à vivre…

_* En japonais, « Tatari Gami, » un dieu que la haine et la souffrance ont rendu maléfique. Ce maléfice se matérialise par une multitude de vers noirs détruisant toute végétation à leur contact._


	3. chapitre 2

2

Ce soir-là, au conseil du village, les grands hommes du village ainsi que le prince se réunirent dans la demeure de la Chamane,* une maisonnette blottie dans la petite falaise qui dominait les habitations.

Les hommes furent assis dos au mur de bois, tous côte à côte. Quand à Ashitaka, il était installé en lotus, en face de la vieille devineresse. Elle avait déposé sa natte sacrée devant elle où des pierres colorées y étaient éparpillées. Le silence régnait, seul le roulement monotone des cailloux troublait le calme de temps à autre. Tous attendaient que la Chamane parle. Elle déplaça une pierre, la fit ricocher contre une autre.

- Ce que je vois, hélas, présage un grand malheur, dit-elle.

Le silence retomba quelques instants.

- Les pierres disent que le dieu sanglier venait de l'ouest lointain, continua t-elle. ... Un mystérieux poison qui lui rongeait le sang le faisait pourrir lentement. Le maléfice est entré dans son corps alors qu'il courait dans la forêt, et la folie peu à peu, l'a transformé en monstre malfaisant.

Elle leva les yeux.

« -Comprend-tu, mon prince ?

- Oui. répondit Ashitaka sans bouger.

- Découvre donc ton bras, que chacun puisse le voir, lui demanda t-elle. »

Il enleva rapidement le bandage qui recouvrait sa blessure. Son bras fut découvert, faisant apparaître une tache brune tout autour. Les hommes s'inquiétèrent.

- Quelle est cette marque ? demanda l'un d'eux.

La Chamane leva la tête, sans daigner écouter.

- Mon prince, les pierres m'ont parlées, est-tu prêt à entendre les destins qui t'attendent ?

Ashitaka répliqua, sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion.

- Oui. Je m'y suis préparé à l'instant même ou j'ai décoché ma flèche.

La vieille devineresse hocha la tête.

- La tache peu à peu envahira ton corps jusqu'à pénétrer même, l'intérieur de tes os. Le mal te causera d'effroyables souffrances et puis, tu périras.

Le jeune homme serra les dents et baissa la tête.

« - On ne peut rien faire, pour empêcher ce malheur ? interrompit un homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Le prince a reçu cette blessure en sauvant nos vies, et en défendant notre village ! s'insurgea un autre.

- Et il n'aurait plus qu'à attendre la mort… termina un jeune homme, sombre. »

La Chamane reprit la parole.

- Nul ne pourra changer la destinée du prince, mais il lui est possible d'aller au-devant, si telle est sa volonté.

Elle retira un objet de sa poche.

- Regarde bien, dit-elle.

Elle laissa tomber un petite pierre noire bosselée sur la natte.

« - J'ai trouvé cette roche de fer dans le corps de la bête. reprit-elle. Elle lui brisait les os, lui perçait les boyaux. La douleur l'a rendu fou.

Mon prince, il se passe à l'Ouest des événements funestes. Si tu y dirige tes pas et porte sur le monde un regard sans haine, … tu trouveras peut-être le moyen de vaincre la terrible malédiction qui pèse sur notre pays, et, si tel est ton destin, de sauver ta propre vie.

- Oui. fit le jeune homme.»

Le hommes arborèrent des visages sombres. Un vieillard avec une longue barbe blanche prit la parole.

- Plus de cinq siècles se sont écoulés dit-il, depuis que l'empereur a chassé notre peuple vers cette terre lointaine !... On nous rapporte qu'aujourd'hui sa puissance est au déclin !... On dit que ses plus vaillants guerriers ont perdu leurs dents !... Mais, le sang de notre tribu s'est lui aussi appauvri et, par un coup du sort... le dernier de nos princes doit maintenant couper se cheveux, et nous quitter pour partir vers l'Ouest !... Les dieux se rient de nous, je crois !

Sans mot dire, Ashitaka ouvrit un couteau tranchant orné d'un manche rouge, et trancha le chignon qu'il portait au sommet du crâne. Un homme se couvrit le visage des mains.

Puis, le jeune garçon se prosterna devant l'autel et se tourna vers la Chamane.

- La règle nous interdis de regarder ton départ Ashitaka, déclara t-elle. Bonne chance mon prince.

Le jeune homme se leva, franchit la porte, et fondit dans la nuit. Personne ne bougea. Seule la devineresse regarda le prince disparaître, les hommes gardèrent la tête baissée.

Dehors la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Dans l'étable, le fidèle Yakkuru se dressa, entendant son maître arriver. Ashitaka apparut, la tête couverte d'une cagoule en tissu rouge, et portant une cape de fourrure.

Il souleva la barre de bois qui fermait l'abri, et se mit en selle. Le prince et sa monture passèrent au milieu des habitations, sur le large chemin de terre désert qui traversait le village. Le ciel était clair, et seul le bruit des sabots de l'élan troublait le silence de la nuit. Une petite fille, qui attendait derrière une maisonnette le vit et se mit à courir vers lui.

- Ashitaka !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta.

- Kaya ?! Personne ne doit me voir partir.

La jeune fille lui tendit les mains, implorante.

- Ça m'est égal si je suis punie. Je viens t'offrir ce cadeau pour être sûre que jamais tu ne m'oublieras.

Un objet brillant étincela entre ses doigts. Ashitaka le prit et l'examina. Il se tourna vers elle, surpris.

- Ta dague de cristal ?! Non, je ne puis accepter.

Kaya le regarda, les yeux brillant de larmes.

- Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, grand frère. Je veux que tu l'emporte avec toi, elle te protégera, et comme ça tu penseras… à moi.

Elle étouffa un sanglot. Le jeune homme enleva le bas de sa cagoule afin de lui montrer son visage et lui sourit, rassurant.

- Soit sans inquiétude, petite sœur, je ne t'oublierais pas.

Il enfila la dague étincelante autour de son cou, et sur ces mots, il tira les rennes de sa monture qui partit au galop. Il franchit la porte du village, et s'éloigna vers la forêt. Kaya courut sous le porche et le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparu derrière les arbres.

C'est ainsi que le jeune guerrier, pour tenter de conjurer son funeste destin et conformément aux règle du clan, quittait les siens, la nuit même, pour partir vers l'Ouest à la recherche d'une explication et d'un remède à son mal.

_* En japonais la vieille Hii-Sama, médium du village._


	4. chapitre 3

3

Le lendemain, à l'aube, le jeune homme et son élan avançaient au milieu d'une vaste contrée désertique. Traversant plaines et montagnes, marécages et rivières, plateau et forêts, ils suivaient la progression du soleil en direction de l'ouest, partageant leur maigre nourriture.

Après un jour et une nuit de route, ils arrivèrent dans l'Ouest du pays, une région en guerre. Juché sur Yakkuru, Ashitaka déboucha sur un versant herbeux, qui dominait une sorte de plaine, formée de collines boisées. Au milieu, une rivière serpentait entre des champs, et une grosse fumée noire montait d'un village éparpillé autour du cours d'eau. Curieux de découvrir la contrée, le jeune guerrier se mit à descendre vers la plaine.

Bientôt, il émergea de la forêt qui recouvrait le bas du versant. Il vit alors des cultures organisées en terrasses qui bordaient des petits groupes de maisons aux toits de chaume. On apercevait distinctement des hommes et des femmes courant dans tous les sens, comme éperdus. En regardant plus attentivement, le prince vit qu'il était habillés différemment, et que certains semblaient poursuivre les autres. C'était des samouraïs, armés d'arcs et de lances qui pillaient les villageois et les tuaient. Les malheureux paysans se défendaient comme ils pouvaient, avec tout ce qu'ils trouvaient sous la main. Une bataille ?

Ashitaka assistait de loin au massacre quand tout à coup il tourna la tête. D'autres samouraïs arrivaient derrière lui !

«- Regardez, un cavalier ! cria l'un d'eux.

- Sa tête va partir !»

Les flèches sifflèrent autour du prince. Il talonna sa monture et partit au galop, glissant une flèche lui aussi dans son arc. A une cinquantaine de mètres de lui, des cris retentirent. C'était une jeune femme qui allait se faire massacrer. Voyant cela, il tira. Deux membres du meurtrier s'arrachèrent et se fichèrent dans un arbre. Ashitaka grimaça et ferma les yeux.

- Mon bras me brûle !

Puis il regarda sur le côté. Deux cavaliers le visaient.

« - Plus vite ! Il va nous filer entre les doigts !

- Bandes de lâches ! cria le jeune homme. Vous allez voir ! »

Un samouraï tira, mais le prince évita le projectile et riposta aussitôt. La tête du cavalier fut projetée en l'air et Ashitaka fila.

- Le démon ! rugit le second samouraï en regardant le corps décapité de son camarade.

Le jeune guerrier s'arrêta un peu plus loin, à côté d'une petite source dans la forêt. Il regarda son bras, sombre. La tache s'était élargie. Les pierres de la Chamane n'avaient pas mentis. Il réalisa pour la première fois que la malédiction décuplait ses capacités guerrières.

Quelques heures après, débarrassé des samouraïs, le village retrouva son animation habituelle. Les bruits familiers retentirent à nouveau : casseroles, marteau, pilon, cris d'enfants… Les habitants étaient retournés à leurs activités quotidiennes. Quelques voyageurs s'arrêtaient devant les marchands de riz, et une fois rassasiés, ils repartaient.

Accroupi devant une grande marmite de riz, un petit homme grassouillet* mangeait goulûment dans son bol.

- Ce n'est pas de la soupe, ça, c'est du pipi de rat ! grogna-t-il.

Soudain, dans la ruelle, un petit attroupement se forma. Les villageois et vendeurs tournèrent la tête. Le petit homme fit de même.

- Oh mais c'est lui ! fit il.

Il s'empressa de finir d'avaler sa soupe, glissa son bol dans sa tunique et s'approcha.

Ashitaka était en train d'acheter du riz à une jeune vendeuse.

« - Est-ce suffisant ? demanda t-il en lui tendant une petite pierre dorée.

- Qu'est ce que tu me donne là? répliqua la jeune femme. Ça ne suffira pas du tout, ce n'est pas de l'argent ! Rend moi mon riz si tu ne peux pas payer !

- Excuse-moi, tu permets que je regarde ? »

C'était le petit homme qui s'était avancé, visiblement très intéressé. Il prit la pierre jaune entre ses doigts, l'examina, et fronça les sourcils. Il regarda ensuite l'objet, les yeux ronds.

- Non d'un samouraï !... Tu es malade ? fit-il en s'adressant à la jeune fille. Tu viens de refuser une pépite d'or !

Les villageois, surpris se rapprochèrent.

- Mais, si c'est de l'argent que tu veux, je peux payer à sa place, et te débarrasser de ce caillou ! proposa-t-il

Il leva la tête et regarda les habitants stupéfaits.

- Y-aurait il un changeur, parmi-vous ? Un changeur, qui donnerait des pièces pour cet or ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre bonze, mais je sais que cela vaux bien un sac de riz, plus encore, peut-être.

Les villageois se mirent à murmurer, ébahis. Le prince profita de ce moment pour s'éloigner.

- Une minute jeune homme, pas si vite ! Interrompis le petit homme.

Il se précipita à la suite d'Ashitaka mais la jeune vendeuse, ayant réalisé ce que lui rapporterait la pépite, l'attrapa et lui arracha celle-ci des mains. Le bonze réussit à sortir de l'attroupement et courut rattraper le prince, qui était en train de sortir du village.

- Attends moi, te sauve pas comme un voleur ! s'exclama t-il joyeusement. On n'a même pas fait connaissance ! Non, non ! Ne me dis pas merci mon garçon vraiment c'est inutile, c'est moi, au contraire, qui doit te remercier. C'est vrai, je t'ai vu faire mordre la poussière à ces samouraïs de grand chemin ! Pas mal du tout, hein ? Tu as combattu comme un dieu, si, si, comme un dieu !

Sans lui répondre, Ashitaka jeta un regard en arrière. Quatre villageois les suivaient de loin.

- Ah, oui, je sais on est suivis, confia le bonze. L'or pur durci les cœurs les plus tendres. Cette nuit, ils profiteront de ton sommeil pour te couper la gorge. On va leur montrer qu'on a des jambes, à trois on décolle, un, deux… trois !

Le petit homme se mit aussitôt à courir. Bientôt, le prince l'imita avec son élan. Ils disparurent derrière un bosquet d'arbres. Les cupides habitants commencèrent à courir eux aussi, mais, comprenant qu'ils ne les rattraperaient pas, ils s'arrêtèrent net.

Le soir tomba sur la plaine. Dans la forêt, non loin du village, le silence régnait, et les animaux nocturnes avaient déjà commencés à chasser.

Installés sous les racines d'un grand arbre, Ashitaka réfléchissait, tandis que le bonze remuait le riz dans une petite marmite.

« - Si j'ai bien compris, à l'origine, ce monstre était un sanglier géant, fit le petit homme.

- J'ai pu suivre ses traces vers l'Ouest, jusqu'au village que les samouraïs ont attaqué, affirma le jeune guerrier, mais arrivé là, plus rien.

- C'est normal, c'est normal, déclara son compagnon. Regarde autour de toi. La dernière fois que je suis passé ici il y a quelques années, c'était un joli petit village. Puis je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu, inondation, éboulement, feu de forêt une chose est sûre, tout les villageois sont morts. Qu'ils aient péris dans des batailles, des maladies ou des famines, aujourd'hui leurs esprits épouvantés font frémir la région toute entière.

Tu dis que tu es victime d'un maléfice appuya t-il en fouillant dans sa hotte, c'est ce monde, qui est maléfique. »

Il jeta une poignée de plantes dans la marmite, mélangea puis goûta le liquide. Ashitaka le regarda.

« - J'ai eu tort de livrer bataille dans ce village, regretta t-il. Deux hommes sont morts, par ma faute.

- C'était des bandits… répliqua le bonze. Si tu ne les avais pas tués c'est moi qui l'aurait fait.»

Il lui tendit la main.

- Passe-moi ton bol. Il faut manger ! On meurt tous un jour, petit… Qu'on soit mendiant ou empereur…

Oh, quel bol raffiné, fit-il en regardant le récipient rouge ocre que lui avait donné Ashitaka. Tu es plein de surprises mon garçon, comme cet élan rouge que tu chevauche et ces flèches de silex dans ton carquois!

Cela me fait penser à cette ancienne tribu dont parle les livres… lança t-il en rendant le bol plein au jeune homme. Les Emishis que l'empereur à massacré jusqu'au dernier enfin c'est ce qu'on dit.

Ashitaka esquissa un sourire. Que de rumeurs avaient circulé sur sa tribu au fil des siècles !... Le petit homme avala son bol d'un trait et se resservit aussitôt.

- N'ai pas peur, je ne dévoilerais ton secret à personne. Oui ! J'ai d'autre tigres à fouetter, et ils sont plus gros que toi ! Allez, mange ce riz après tout, c'est toi qui l'a payé !

Sans répondre, Ashitaka prit la pierre de métal dans sa sacoche et la lui tendit.

- As-tu jamais vu un objet semblable, par hasard ? demanda t-il.

Le bonze prit la pierre entre ses baguettes,** l'observa.

« - Jamais murmura t-il.

- Nous l'avons trouvé dans les viscères du sanglier raconta le jeune homme. Et je suis sûr que c'est cette pierre de métal qui a fini par le tuer. »

Le petit homme lui rendit l'objet. Il commença à manger son riz en aspirant bruyamment, mais posa brusquement son bol sur ses genoux.

« - Tout là haut dans les montagnes aux confins de l'Occident se trouve une forêt débita-il à voix basse. Un endroit sacré où demeure l'esprit de la forêt, un lieu que nul homme n'a jamais foulé. Pour celui qui y pénètre c'est la mort…

- L'esprit de la forêt ? répéta Ashitaka sur le même ton.

- On dit qu'elle est peuplée d'animaux gigantesques comme il en existait à l'aube des temps. »

Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, il avala goulûment le reste de sa soupe, en repris de nouveau et ne prêta plus aucune attention au prince.

Un sourire triomphant se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Peut-être que, dans cette forêt, enfin il allait trouver une explication à son mal… C'était là bas que le destin le conduisait, c'était là bas qu'il fallait qu'il se rende…

Le lendemain, le jeune homme réveilla sa monture et se mit en route, aux premiers rayons du soleil, avant même le réveil du petit bonze.

- Que l'esprit t'accompagne, souffla celui-ci.

Et il se rendormit.

___* Nommé Jiko, en japonais, Jiko Bou, mystérieux personnage._

_** Fins monceaux de bois poli. Outils servant à attraper la nourriture, utilisés par les peuples d'Asie. L'équivalent des couverts en Europe. _


	5. chapitre 4

4

Quelques jours plus tard, la pluie se mit à tomber, les torrents grossirent. L'air était humide. Sur le flan de la montagne, à travers le brouillard, une caravane de yacks progressait difficilement sur un mince sentier en balcon. C'était un groupe, transportant des marchandises pour l'approvisionnement de leur forge. Le versant était dépourvu d'arbres, très raide, et la marche difficile et désagréable. Les hommes faisaient avancer les bêtes tant bien que mal, en les fouettant.

Arrêtés sur le bord du chemin, un homme et une femme surveillaient la progression de la caravane. L'homme était assez corpulent, vêtu d'une cape de fourrure et armé d'une arquebuse. La jeune femme était coiffée d'un chapeau rouge et d'une cape bleue sombre.

- Tenez bon, nous sommes presque arrivés, encouragea t-elle. Mais surtout restez vigilants !

Tout à coup, un homme sortit du rang de yacks, armé de son arquebuse.

- Des loups ! cria-t-il. Des loups !

La jeune femme se tourna aussitôt, et fixa le versant derrière la caravane, fronçant les sourcils. A travers le brouillard, deux points blancs se mouvaient vers eux. C'était deux loups*. Sur le dos du premier, on distinguait une petite personne masquée**.

Sur le sentier, les hommes déplièrent les paravents rouges

- Rassurez les bêtes ! ordonna la jeune femme. En position ! Calmement !

Les arquebusiers se mobilisèrent.

- Ne mouillez pas la poudre ! cria un homme. Attendez qu'ils se rapprochent !

La bataille fut aussi brève que violente. Ils se mirent en position de tir derrière les paravents. Les loups s'approchaient à grande vitesse. Bientôt, ils ne furent plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres au dessus du groupe.

- Préparez vous… Allez-y feu !

Les arquebusiers tirèrent. Les balles crépitèrent autour des deux loups. Le mystérieux personnage masqué tendit le bras, et les deux animaux s'éloignèrent vers le bas de la montagne.

Pendant que la caravane se défendait avec ardeur contre les loups, le prince Ashitaka chevauchait son élan au bas du versant dans une étroite vallée boisée. L'air était très humide, le sol glissant, et le jeune homme et sa monture avançaient lentement.

Sur le versant, les bêtes blanches revinrent à la charge.

- Préparez-vous… Feu !

Les deux loups, cette fois, se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté dans la direction opposé au groupe.

- Quoi, c'est ça ?! grommela l'homme au manteau de fourrure. Ils ne sont pas si terribles.

La jeune femme qui paraissait être la chef de la caravane rajusta sa cagoule noire et regarda autour d'elle.

- C'était les louveteaux, répliqua t-elle. Attends de voir leur mère !

Le climat était très tendu. Crispés, les forgerons, trempés jusqu'aux os attendaient, pressentaient une nouvelle attaque. En fait, la mère louve*** surgit juste au dessus du chemin. Elle était géante, les crocs ouvert, les yeux étincelants. Nul ne s'attendait à la voir arriver de ce côté, ce qui allait avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

Ce fut la jeune femme qui la vit en premier, mais trop tard.

- La voilà ! cria-t-elle en pointant son arquebuse vers l'animal approchant.

Si rapide que fut-elle, elle n'eut pas le temps de tirer. La louve géante bondit au milieu de la caravane, semant la panique parmi les yacks. Elle courait sur le sentier en direction de la femme, créant le désastre et projetant bêtes, hommes et une partie du chargement dans le précipice.

- Arrière ! cria la jeune femme.

Les hommes qui se trouvaient devant elle s'écartèrent, lui laissant le champ libre. Elle attendit que l'animal se fût rapproché et fit feu. La balle atteignit la louve au cou. Le sang jaillit. Folle de rage, la bête bondit vers son ennemie, mais, touchée par une autre balle tirée à bout portant, elle sauta dans le vide et disparut de la vue de ses attaquants.

« - On l'a eue ! lança le second de la jeune femme, l'homme au manteau de fourrure.

- N'oublie pas que c'est une déesse, interrompit t-elle. Il faut plus que ça pour la tuer ! »

Les plus courageux se remettait debout et fouettait les yacks, encore affolés pour les forcer à avancer.

« - On a perdu quelques hommes, déclara le second.

- Reprenons la marche ! annonça la femme d'une voix forte.

- Que fait-on de ceux qu'elle à poussé dans le ravin ?

- Tu m'as entendu ? répliqua t-elle. En route ! »

Et sur ces mots, la caravane s'empressa de quitter les lieux, de peur que les loups ne reviennent à la charge.

_* Louveteaux de la déesse louve, Moro._

_** Voir dans les pages ci-après._

_*** Moro est une déesse âgée de 400 ans. Elle est reconnaissable à sa grande taille et à ses 2 queues .Son intelligence supérieure et sa force surnaturelle en font une combattante redoutable. _


	6. chapitre 5

5

Quelques heures plus tard, Ashitaka émergea de la forêt et arriva devant un gros torrent qui roulait des eaux brunâtres. Ses rives étaient encombrées de gros blocs de rochers humides, couverts d'une épaisse mousse verdoyante. Le jeune homme aperçut soudain quelque chose dérivant sur le cours d'eau. C'était un yack.

Observant plus attentivement, il vit d'autres divers objets, notamment des paquets ficelés flotter à la surface. Tout à coup, il tressaillit, et sauta de son élan. Il venait d'apercevoir un homme étendu, inconscient, le corps à moitié dans l'eau. L'homme était pâle et était vêtu d'une tunique orangée. Plusieurs ecchymoses constellaient son corps et son visage. Le prince s'accroupit près de lui et posa sa main devant la bouche du blessé. Celui-ci respirait. Ashitaka l'attrapa et le traîna hors du torrent.

- Tiens bon !

Il courut ensuite vers un gros bloc et, prenant appui sur deux rochers, en sortit un autre homme, couvert d'une tunique bleue. Il le porta près du premier. Comme il venait de le déposer au sol, Yakkuru leva la tête et dressa les oreilles. Le jeune guerrier le vit et intrigué par le manège de l'animal, se releva aussitôt. Il partit en courant sur la berge caillouteuse, afin de découvrir ce que l'animal avait senti. Voyant un arbre mort couché sur les rochers, il sauta derrière. Ainsi caché, il attendit en observant le côté opposé du torrent. Un énorme loup se trouvait là, affaissé sur la berge au bord de l'eau. Il semblait avoir utilisé ses dernières forces pour sortir de la rivière et seul son dos s'offrait à la vue du guerrier qui ne pouvait donc pas déterminer s'il était en vie ou non.

Soudain le jeune homme tressaillit de nouveau. Un autre loup venait de déboucher de derrière un bosquet d'arbres presque aussitôt suivi par un troisième. Ashitaka n'en crut pas ses yeux. Sur le dos de ce dernier loup, était juchée une jeune fille. Une jeune fille, au milieu de cette forêt hostile et tant crainte par les humains ! Que faisait-t-elle, assise presque nonchalamment sur le dos de ces loups sauvages qui auraient pu la dévorer en un instant ? Elle portait une cape de fourrure blanche, un haut blanc également, et une légère jupe bleue sombre. Un collier de dents décorait sa gorge, et de grandes boucles rondes étaient suspendues à ses oreilles. Sa chevelure brune et soyeuse descendait jusqu'à son cou, et était enserrée dans un fin bandeau noir d'où quelques mèches légères s'échappaient. Son front et ses joues étaient peints de trois étranges triangles rouges. Ce qu'Ashitaka ne pouvait se douter, c'est que c'était elle qui avait dirigé l'attaque de la caravane quelques heures plus tôt.

La mystérieuse jeune fille sauta souplement à terre tandis que le loup face à eux - ou plutôt la louve - se levait. Cette dernière était impressionnante, autant par sa fourrure blanche étincelante que par sa taille incroyable (elle était encore plus grande que les deux autres loups). Elle serrait les mâchoires et était en effet blessée au cou. Des filets de sang rouges s'échappaient de la plaie et maculaient la fourrure tout autour.

L'humaine regarda la blessure, inquiète puis s'approcha et enfouit sa tête dans la toison de l'animal. Elle se mit à aspirer le sang de l'énorme louve pour ensuite le recracher à côté. C'était une manœuvre ayant une intention bien précise : retirer le poison du corps de l'animal. La mère louve grognait. Mais bientôt son grognement de douleur se mua en un grondement sourd. Quelque chose la dérangeait. Elle tourna soudainement la tête, le regard fixé sur l'endroit où le prince était caché. Son grondement ne présageait rien de bon.

La jeune sauvage se retourna brusquement en haussant les sourcils, les joues et le menton couverts de sang. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux d'Ashitaka et ce dernier resta immobile, comme hypnotisé. Malgré toute sa volonté, il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Sans mot dire, il la regardait, n'arrivant pas à se détacher du visage de l'inconnue. Un nez fin, une bouche joliment dessinée, et de grands yeux profonds, aussi bruns que ses cheveux. Ces yeux qui reflétaient maintenant un mélange de surprise et de colère de se voir ainsi observée.

La jeune fille se mit rapidement debout sans se démonter. D'un geste brusque du revers de la main, elle essuya le sang qui lui barbouillait la figure et regarda la rive opposé d'un air de défi. Le prince se ressaisit alors et décida de se montrer. D'ailleurs, à quoi bon rester caché puisqu'il était découvert ! Sans attendre davantage, il se mit debout sur le tronc de l'arbre mort, et montra son visage en baissant sa cagoule.

- Je suis le prince Ashitaka ! annonça-t-il. Je viens d'une contrée aux confins de l'Orient ! Seriez-vous les anciens dieux ? Et serais-je arrivé au royaume de l'esprit de la forêt ?

La jeune sauvage l'observait, sarcastique, les sourcils froncés. Ashitaka était déconcerté. Elle plissa les yeux puis, sans rien répondre, elle bondit sur un des louveteaux, tandis que la mère louve se mettait en marche. Puis, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas stupide et qu'elle savait parler elle lança un ordre bref à ses bêtes.

- Allez !

Le dernier louveteau emporta un yack, et ils disparurent par là où ils étaient venus. Le prince restait debout, comme paralysé de stupeur. Tout à coup, le cri d'un des hommes qu'il avait sorti de la rivière retenti. Revenant à la réalité, Ashitaka se précipita à l'endroit où il les avait laissé. Celui qui avait crié se trouvait être le deuxième survivant, habillé en bleu. Il était revenu à lui, et, tremblait de tous ses membres, essayant désespérément de reculer. Son bras blessé l'entravait et il ne parvenait pas à se déplacer malgré ses efforts frénétiques. Il avait le regard fixé sur un rocher, les traits emplis de terreur. Une sorte de petit bonhomme* aussi grand qu'un doigt et tout blanc y était assis, sans bouger. Ashitaka ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Un sylvain ! Jamais je n'aurait cru en voir un, un jour !

Il s'approcha de l'homme qui claquait des dents.

« - Doucement, interrompit t-il tandis que l'homme tournait un visage surpris vers lui. Si tu remue ta blessure ne fera qu'empirer.

Le petit être blanc émit un cliquetis en faisant vibrer se tête.

- C'est un sylvain, il porte bonheur, sourit le jeune homme. C'est un signe que la forêt est saine et généreuse.

- Il va appeler son maître qui nous dévorera!... fit son compagnon sans cesser de claquer des dents

- Qui est son maître ? demanda Ashitaka étonné. Tu parles du grand loup blanc ?

- Non ! trembla l'homme. Un monstre, un vrai, un cerf immense à tête humaine ! »

Le petit bonhomme se leva et disparu soudainement.

- Ahahahahaha ! Où qu'il est ?! s'affola l'homme en regardant de tous les côtés. Il tourna la tête vers l'élan du prince.

- Ahahahahahahaha ! fit-il en voyant un autre silvain sur le dos de l'animal.

Il voulut se lever et glissa. Ashitaka regarda Yakkuru. L'élan ne bougeait pas, ses traits étaient calmes.

« - Si Yakkuru n'a pas peur, sourit t-il, tu n'a aucune crainte à avoir.

- Ahahahahahha ! »

Le jeune homme se leva et s'approcha du sylvain en lui souriant.

- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous permettre de traverser votre forêt, petit être ?

Le petit bonhomme se replia sur lui-même, se tourna et disparut.

Quelques temps plus tard, le jeune guerrier, chargé du deuxième homme (qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance) s'enfonçait dans la forêt** suivi de l'autre survivant qui chevauchait Yakkuru. Le petit groupe était escorté de centaines de sylvains qui bondissait autour d'eux, disparaissaient, et réapparaissaient plus loin. L'homme juché sur l'élan avait maintenant le bras bandé, et regardait les petits fantômes, nullement rassuré.

« - Elles ne m'inspirent pas ces bestioles, si on retournait à la rivière ! suggéra-t-il d'une voix plaintive. Et puis elle ne me plaît pas du tout, cette forêt ! Une fois qu'on y entre, on ne peut plus en ressortir !

- Le courant est trop fort pour passer de l'autre côté, répliqua Ashitaka. Et la blessure de ton camarade est grave, il faut avancer, ou il n'aura aucune chance.»

Devant eux, un petit sylvain courait entre les racines. Il se retournait quelques fois pour les attendre. Le jeune homme sourit amèrement.

- Dis-moi, petit bonhomme, haleta t-il. Tu nous montre le chemin, ou tu nous égare davantage ?!

Après une longue escalade, le prince, à bout de souffle, dut s'arrêter quelques instants pour reprendre haleine. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, et il respirait très difficilement.

- Excuse-moi, s'inquiéta le premier homme, mais ils nous emmènent de plus en plus loin dans la forêt ! Et maintenant, ils sont des milliers! ...

Sans répondre, le jeune homme se remit lentement en marche. Des centaines de petits sylvains étaient perchés dans les branches d'un énorme arbre luxuriant.

- Regarde cet arbre, dit t-il pour essayer de distraire son compagnon. C'est leur mère. Quelle ramure magnifique…

Ils franchirent un passage herbeux entre deux arbres, et le prince laissa échapper une exclamation émerveillée. Ils venaient de déboucher dans un lieu enchanté. C'était un marais verdoyant, bordé de mousse et planté d'arbres humides recouverts d'un épais lichen vert. De minuscules et fragiles fleurs pourpres parsemaient l'écorce de troncs imposants. De petits îlots d'herbe parsemaient des ruisseaux scintillants et clairs, au dessus desquels voletaient des papillons bleus et noirs. Une douce lumière filtrait à travers les frondaisons des arbres en longs rais parallèles, avant d'éclater sur le sol en flaques mordorées. les points lumineux des insectes et les grains de poussière virevoltaient entre ombre et clarté. La végétation recouvrait tout et arborait une belle couleur verte. L'ensemble dégageait un sentiment de sérénité sans fin

Soudain, Ashitaka s'arrêta brusquement, le regard fixé au sol. Dans la mousse, on apercevait des empreintes de grosses pattes d'animaux. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire.

- Les traces de pas des loups et de la fille qui les accompagne… murmura t-il à mi-voix.

Il leva les yeux.

« - C'est sûrement ici que se trouve leur territoire…

- On a dû se tromper à un croisement, quelque part, s'inquiéta l'homme vêtu de bleu. Oh, ça ne me plaît pas du tout, ça ne me plaît pas du tout !... »

Le prince déposa doucement le deuxième homme sans connaissance sur le sol.

- Nous sommes bien ici, déclara t-il. Faisons une halte.

Sur ces mots, il s'approcha d'un ruisseau et s'accroupissant au bord de l'eau transparente, il y trempa son bol pour le remplir. En face de lui, des papillons voletaient autour d'un petit îlot de mousse. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur l'eau. On y voyait distinctement d'autres traces. Il fronça les sourcils.

- J'ignore qui est passé là…

Il regarda autour de lui, d'un air méfiant.

- Mais ça ne fait pas longtemps…

Le marais paraissait calme. Seul le glou-glou habituel des ruisseaux troublait le silence.

Tout à coup, Ashitaka tressaillit et se figea. Il venait d'apercevoir une vive lumière au loin, entre deux arbres. Fixant l'endroit, le jeune homme aperçu des bêtes qui avançaient. C'était un troupeau de cerfs. Le prince ne bougeait pas, ne quittait pas l'étrange scène des yeux, comme hypnotisé.

C'est alors que dans la lumière éblouissante, apparut un animal fantastique. Il n'était guère plus gros qu'un cerf, et portait une couronne de bois sur la tête. Ashitaka n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait l'impression de rêver… Le calme magique qui régnait fut rompu brusquement quand l'animal tourna la tête vers lui. Son bras se mit à lui brûler terriblement, des tentacules noirs s'agitèrent sous son habit, à l'endroit de la tâche. Le jeune homme le regarda un instant, presque surpris. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier qu'une onde de douleur se propageait dans tout son bras et son épaule. Violente. Serrant les dents, il attrapa son bras, essayant d'arrêter la souffrance et les mouvements incontrôlés qu'elle lui faisait faire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a qu'est ce qui se passe, dis qu'est ce qu'il y a !? s'affola l'homme porté par Yakkuru.

Bien sûr, Ashitaka, les traits crispés ne répondit pas. Un cri de souffrance étouffé sortit de sa bouche. En un réflexe ultime, il plongea son bras dans l'eau pour atténuer la douleur. L'étrange animal, d'un geste paisible détourna la tête et passa son chemin. La lumière entre les deux arbres lointains disparut en même temps que lui, et tout redevint normal, comme si toute cette scène d'une foudroyante beauté n'avait été qu'un songe.

Le prince desserra les dents et repris son souffle, encore mal remit des émotions qu'il venait de subir. Puis il se releva lentement et retira son bras de l'eau. L'homme assis sur l'élan le regarda anxieusement.

- Et ben ?! Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Tu m'as fait peur tu est devenu blanc comme un linge, tout à coup. Je l'avais dit, il ne fallait pas entrer dans la forêt !

Ashitaka souleva la tête du blessé qu'il avait allongé au sol et le fit boire dans son bol.

« - Est-ce que tu as vu ce que j'ai vu à l'instant ?... souffla t-il à voix basse.

- Hein, où ça ?! s'inquiéta son compagnon.

- Ce n'est pas grave. »

Il s'adressa ensuite au blessé.

- Courage mon ami, il faut tenir le coup nous sommes bientôt arrivé.

Le jeune homme dirigea son regard vers l'endroit ou la vision lui était apparue.

- Il est parti, plus rien… se murmura t-il à lui-même.

Peu après, le petit groupe avait repris la route à travers la mystérieuse forêt.

- Comme c'est étrange, remarqua le prince qui portait toujours le deuxième homme, voilà soudain qu'il est plus léger !

Son compagnon, qui chevauchait l'élan se rendit compte, non sans une certaine excitation, que la douleur à son avant-bras bandé avait disparu.

Décidément, la forêt se montrait bien généreuse, à l'égard de misérables petits humains… Mais pourquoi leur accordait-elle ces faveurs ?

_* Petits fantômes de la forêt appelés Kodamas. De nature inoffensive, ce sont des esprits pacifique qui apparaissent et disparaissent quand bon leur semble. Ils prennent l'aspect de petite créatures blanches anthropomorphiques, qui émettent un cliquetis en faisant vibrer leurs tête._

_** Cette forêt est précisément le domaine du Shishi Gami, Dieu-Cerf régnant sur la faune et la flore._


	7. chapitre 6

6

Après avoir marché quelques heures, le petit groupe émergea de la forêt sur une étendue d'herbes folles et verdoyantes.

- Kiyahaha ! Tu avais raison ! s'exclama le premier homme, fébrile de joie. On a fini par sortir de cette forêt !

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Ashitaka regardait avec étonnement le paysage qui se peignait devant leurs yeux.

Cerné de montagnes aux facettes variées, un grand lac étendait ses eaux bleues dans la vallée élargie qui se rétrécissait vers le bout de ce dernier. Sur ses rives gauches, un versant recouvert d'une épaisse forêt s'élançait vers les hauteurs tandis qu'à droite le versant était dénudé d'arbres et une falaise serpentait sur son flanc. A l'horizon, on pouvait apercevoir de somptueuses montagnes, dont les sommets étaient parfois semés de glaciers étincelants. A une des extrémités du lac, sur une presque-île artificielle dont les bords raides plongeaient dans l'eau, étaient édifiés des bâtiments de toutes tailles, surmontés d'immenses toits de bois pour les plus gros d'entre eux. Il s'en échappait des jets de fumée orangés et de vapeur. Le tout était protégé par une ligne de fortification de troncs qui courait autour de l'île, soigneusement garnie de postes de gardes à intervalles réguliers, et de meurtrières en tous genres. Celle-ci était reliée à la terre par un pont également en bois où l'on pouvait voir une caravane de yacks arriver. En dessous du mur fortifié, des rangées de piques de bois acérées pointaient vers le ciel. Sur le versant au dessus, des cascades artificielles avaient été construites sur des canalisations. Des hommes y creusaient fébrilement. Plus bas, des habitants coupaient, triaient et amassaient des grands tas de bois. L'ensemble était très animé. Toutes sortes de bruits s'en échappaient, tintements métalliques, soufflets et autres, y indiquant un trafic intense.

« - C'est une véritable forteresse, dit enfin Ashitaka.

- Ce sont les forges* de Dame Eboshi ! affirma le premier homme avec une certaine admiration joyeuse. On y transforme le minerai en fer. »

Le jeune prince se couvrit le visage et se mit en marche vers les forges.

Sur la rive du lac, en face du village fortifié, quelques hommes avaient allumé un petit feu. Deux barques étaient amarrées à côté d'eux. Sans doute des pêcheurs, vivant aux forges, qui passaient la journée là.

- Ooohéééé ! entendirent t-il soudain crier.

Inquiets et surpris, ils se levèrent.

« - Ooohéééé youhouuu ! reprit la même voix.

- Des cavaliers qui sortent du bois ! s'écria l'un d'eux.

- C'est la démone ! fit un autre.

- Ohéé ! C'est moi ! Kohroku ! Kohroku le bouvier ! continua un cavalier.

Dans les forges, l'agitation se fit sentir. La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre : des humains étaient sortis vivants du bois ! Les villageois abandonnaient leurs activités toutes affaires cessantes pour se précipiter sur la petite rive côtoyant le pont à l'entrée de la forteresse.

« - C'est vrai ! affirmait un arquebusier à ses camarades. Il arrive par le lac !

- C'est incroyable comment a-t-il fait ?

- Ce n'est pas possible !

- Extraordinaire !... »

Les habitants, impatients de voir les survivants de leurs yeux couraient à l'extérieur des maisons dans un vacarme de cris et de voix pour se précipiter au dehors du village. Assis sur le plancher extérieur d'une habitation, un homme renfrogné se tenait, la tête penché sur une lamelle de bambou. C'était le second de la jeune femme, dans la caravane qui avait affronté les loups. Il était vêtu d'un épais pantalon brun ainsi qu'un haut gris foncé fermé sur son poitrail. Une écharpe bleue lui entourait le cou, soulignant une barbe de plusieurs jours qui lui mangeait la moitié du menton. Même assis, il possédait encore une stature et une carrure plutôt impressionnantes.

« - Silence ! rugit-t-il, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. Je veux du silence ! Quand je fais mes comptes je ne veux rien entendre vous entendez, silence !

- Vous n'avez pas entendu ? demanda un homme au milieu du tumulte. Kohroku revient du pays des morts !

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?! »

Le pont et la petite rive furent rapidement bondés de villageois. La barque qui transportait Ashitaka et les deux survivants fut bientôt amarrée. Yakkuru qui avait nagé dans le sillage du bateau sortit de l'eau et s'ébroua. Quelques hommes accoururent près de Kohroku et de son compagnon blessé. Très vite, ils commencèrent à l'assaillir de questions.

« - Tu n'est pas un fantôme !

- Que sont devenus les autres bouviers ?

- Et mon fils ? Il n'est pas revenu ? »

Kohroku les regarda un instant abasourdi.

- Hem… Malheureusement, on est les seuls survivants, fit t-il enfin.

Deux arquebusiers se chargèrent de transporter le deuxième homme sans connaissance.

« - C'est toujours les bouviers qui meurent, s'insurgea une femme.

- Allez, allez, écartez-vous ! ordonna le second de la caravane qui venait d'arriver.

- Dis-moi Gonza, murmura un forgeron derrière lui, qui est cet homme voilé vêtu de cet étrange costume ?... »

Il parlait d'Ashitaka.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans ce pays, grommela Gonza.

Le jeune guerrier sauta à terre, et vint rejoindre son élan pendant que d'autres arquebusiers entraînaient Kohroku.

- Écoutez moi bien arquebusiers coupa t-il. Cet étranger nous a sauvé la vie, il a porté mon camarade sur son dos, Waaaaaaïe !... Il faut lui dire merci, Waaaaaaaaaaïe ! Aïe mon bras, faites attention !

Gonza émit un grognement méprisant. Au vu des regards apeurés que lui lancèrent certains de ses voisins, nul doute que le personnage n'était pas connu pour sa gentillesse…

- Reste où tu es étranger ! ordonna t-il.

Escorté d'un homme, il s'avança pesamment et descendit sur la berge. Puis il s'arrêta net devant Ashitaka qui n'avait pas bougé, et examina ce dernier d'un air suspicieux.

« - D'abord, je te remercie chaleureusement d'avoir ramené ces deux hommes, déclara t-il, mais il y a une chose qui me trouble... Tu as fait ce long chemin presque aussi vite que nous a travers la forêt interdite. Et qui plus est tu avais deux blessés avec toi… C'est quand même un peu louche cette histoire, et…

- Kohroku, Kohroku tu es vivant ! l'interrompit une voix féminine.

- Oh non… grogna t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Une jeune femme venait d'accourir sur la rive, vêtue d'un kimono rouge retenu à la taille par une ceinture bleue. Elle avait les traits rieurs et de grands yeux noirs. Un foulard blanc noué sur son front dégagé recouvrait ses cheveux.

- Toki, ma douce !... fit l'homme, réjouit.

La jeune femme le regarda, effarée et se redressa, les points serrés et le regard étincelant.

« - Sombre crétin ! fit elle avec colère sous les yeux rieurs et les mimiques désolées des villageois. Comment vas-tu pouvoir t'occuper du troupeau ! Dans l'état ou tu es !

- Mais ma douce… protesta t-il timidement.

- J'ai failli mourir de peur en te voyant ! continua t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. Les loups auraient dû te bouffer, tiens, espèce de bon à rien ! »

Les villageois s'esclaffèrent tandis que Kohroku ouvrait une mine toute déconfite.

« - Je me serais enfin trouvé un mari digne de moi ! repris t-elle de sa jeune voix enjouée sur le même ton.

- Toki, mon cœur, attends qu'on soit tout les deux ! supplia-t-il tandis que les villageois riaient de plus belle.

- Toki ! interrompis Gonza à travers les rires. Tu lui murmureras tes mots d'amour une autre fois !... »

Toki se tourna vers lui d'un air de défi, exaspérée.

« - Toi Gonza, tais-toi.

Ah, il est beau le capitaine de la garde lança t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. C'est facile de bomber le torse, et de rouler des mécaniques une fois le danger passé ! Tu n'a pas honte, d'être rentré sans les blessés ?!

- Mais j'y pouvais rien ce sont les loups qui…

- Merci étranger, dit-elle d'une voix calme en se tournant vers Ashitaka. Mon mari est un imbécile, mais je suis heureuse de le revoir.

- Me voilà rassuré, rit le jeune homme. J'ai cru un moment que j'avais eu tort de lui sauver la vie.

- Hein ? fit Toki, interloquée. »

Elle éclata de rire sous les yeux stupéfaits de Gonza.

- Hé ! Mais c'est que tu n'a pas l'air pas mal, toi ! dit t-elle. Enlève ton masque, qu'on voit ta frimousse ?

Une voix déterminée les interrompit.

- Gonza !...

C'était la jeune femme de la caravane qui parlait. Elle était vêtue d'un imposant et long manteau bleu jeté sur ses épaules, décoré à sa base par des auréoles bleues claires. En dessous, elle portait un somptueux kimono aux motifs variés, coloré de rouge, de jaune et de pourpre. Sa longue chevelure noire était relevée au dessus de son crâne et nouée par un ruban rosé. Deux mèches de jais encadraient harmonieusement son visage, contrastant avec la blancheur de son teint et le rouge vif de ses lèvres. De fins sourcils s'allongeaient au dessus de deux yeux encore plus noirs que ses cheveux, semblant cacher de nombreux secrets, mais aussi une ineffable douceur. Elle était accompagnée de plusieurs jeunes femmes du même âge que Toki et vêtues comme elle.

« - Tu m'amènera le voyageur plus tard. Je tiens à le remercier personnellement… Kohroku!

- Heu… oui ?

- Je me réjouis de te revoir. Je te prie de me pardonner.

- Heu... heu oui ?... fit t-il misérablement.

- Faut pas lui dire des choses trop gentilles Dame Eboshi, prévint innocemment Toki. La flatterie lui monte facilement à la tête !

- Toi aussi Toki j'espère que tu me pardonne, continua la jeune dame de sa voix calme. Je suis responsable de ce qui est arrivé, j'aurais dû empêcher ce drame.

- Heu oui ça c'est une catastrophe, ironisa la jeune fille en soupirant d'un air faussement affecté. Sans vous les loups les auraient tous dévorés, et nous les veuves on se serait trouvé de vrai maris ! »

Ses compagnes qui se trouvaient derrière Dame Eboshi se mirent à rire.

- Repose-toi voyageur. Je te recevrai dans la soirée.

Ashitaka enleva le bas de sa cagoule et baissa la tête en signe de remerciement. Toki le regarda un instant étonnée.

- Waaaaah, il est encore plus beau que je ne l'avais imaginé !

Les forges ne tardèrent pas à reprendre leur activité habituelle. Bientôt, le ciel s'assombrit, le soir tombait. Les derniers habitants qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur rentrèrent après une journée remplie et fatigante. La lourde porte de rondins de bois qui obstruait l'unique entrée de la forteresse se referma. La nuit s'installait, laissant paraître plus gros encore, le contraste du village illuminé et bruyant, avec le monde extérieur, peuplé d'animaux étranges…

_* Appelées aussi les forges du Tatara._


	8. chapitre 7

7

Les forges prirent rapidement leur trafic nocturne habituel. Les rues étaient bondées de monde, car l'heure du repas approchait. Les villageois se pressaient devant les échoppes de nourriture, dans un joyeux tumulte de rires et de voix. Certains poursuivaient leurs travaux quotidiens. Les marchands remplissaient les bols tendus de généreuses quantités de riz. Une grande activité régnait dans le village, et, comme chaque nuit, cette activité se poursuivrait jusqu'à l'aube, ou le trafic diurne prendrait la relève : les forges étaient perpétuellement animées.

Un attroupement de jeunes femmes s'était formé à l'entrée de la hutte ou les hommes avaient accueilli le prince.

« - Oui, il est là !

- Il est beau !

- Pousse-toi, que je regarde !

- Chacune son tour !

- On ne va pas te le manger !

- Mais dites-moi où il est, je le vois pas !

- Le tout petit, là !

- Au fond !

- Il n'est pas un peu jeune quand même ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire en rougissant. Quelques hommes les regardaient en rigolant aussi.

« - Taisez vous les femmes un peu de respect, on veille nos morts ! les interrompit un homme assis à côté d'Ashitaka, lequel gardait obstinément les yeux baissés sur son bol.

- On n'est pas à bout, nous, et en plus on est vivants ! lança un autre.

- Toi le bouvier t'est plus moche que t'est bête ! rétorqua une fille rondelette.

- Dites donc, monsieur le voyageur, venez donc nous tenir compagnie, proposa une jeune femme par-dessus l'épaule de ses compagnes. Vous n'allez pas passer la soirée dans cette cabane répugnante ! »

Elles s'esclaffèrent de nouveau.

« - Tait toi catin ! répliqua un homme exaspéré. Nous avons risqué notre vie pour que tu puisses manger du riz ce soir ! Surveille ton langage !

- Et dis-nous un peu qui fabrique le fer avec quoi on paie le riz ! s'indigna une femme.

- Oui, qui passe ses nuits aux forges, pendant que vous ronflez, comme des porcs ! renchérit une autre jeune fille avec colère. »

Ashitaka tourna alors la tête vers l'entrée et les regarda en souriant.

« - Mesdames, je serais honoré et ravi de visiter l'endroit ou vous travaillez, leur déclara t'il.

- Non c'est vrai ? rougit une jeune fille.

- Vite les filles, allons nous pomponner !

- On compte sur toi jeune homme !

- Pas de lapin, hein ! »

Le prince les regarda partir, calme, avec un sourire amusé.

- Elles sont toujours comme ça, fait pas attention, soupira un homme qui avait l'air désespéré.

Il but une gorgée de soupe de riz dans son bol.

« - Le problème avec ces filles, reprit t-il, c'est que Dame Eboshi les gâte beaucoup trop.

- Elles ont l'air heureuses, affirma calmement Ashitaka avec conviction. Et on dit que femmes heureuses font bon village.

- Mmmh, oui d'accord mais pas des femmes qui travaillent dans des forges ! rit un homme.

- C'est la honte du village. Elles sont vulgaires et elles salissent le fer. Ces filles là, notre patronne les recrute dans des maisons de passes, aux quatre coins du pays !

- Dame Eboshi à un grand cœur elle est très bonne, interrompit un vieil homme.

- Fait attention papy tu postillonne tes grains de riz ! se moqua un autre.

- Elle sait qu'elle va à l'encontre de nos traditions, mais elle se moque bien des vieilles lois !

- Ben c'est vrai, qu'elle n'a peur de rien, renchérit un homme en venant s'accroupir derrière le prince. Ni des hommes, ni des dieux. Oh tu aurais dû voir comment elle nous a débarrassé de Nago, hein les gars !

- Nago ! Qui est-ce ? interrompit soudainement Ashitaka.

- Mmh ? Oh c'était un gigantesque sanglier, il régnait sur toute la forêt. Personne n'osait s'aventurer dans les montagnes. On était désœuvrés, alors on passait notre temps à regarder la montagne, là où se trouve le minerai.

- Le filon de fer, près du village était épuisé depuis belle lurette, raconta un autre.

- Oh oui on en a eu des mineurs, qui ont tenté de grimper vers les sommets, repris l'homme derrière le prince avec exaltation. Mais Nago les a tous piétinés !

- Parce que, pour accéder au minerai, expliqua un homme d'une voix sombre, il fallait d'abord déboiser la forêt. Le terrible Nago devenait fou de rage. »

En revoyant les images du géant sanglier semant la panique sur les campements de la montagne, les hommes s'esclaffèrent bruyamment. Il n'y avait plus de danger maintenant, la bête avait été vaincue ! Ashitaka ne bougeait pas, paraissant réfléchir. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et quelque chose lui disait que ce sanglier ne lui était pas inconnu.

- Ah, ah, ah ! Et c'est alors s'écria l'homme accroupi derrière le prince, que Dame Eboshi est arrivé avec sa puissante armée d'arquebusiers !

A ce moment, les doutes d'Ashitaka se précisèrent pour devenir une certitude. Inébranlable. Il se rendit compte que le sanglier-démon qui avait attaqué son village et Nago n'était qu'un seul et même animal. C'était Nago qui était sorti de la forêt en trombe vers les maisons, qui avait failli éradiquer son village de sa fureur dévastatrice, et c'était Nago qui le poursuivait de sa malédiction. A cause de cette femme et des forgerons, aujourd'hui il était condamné à mourir. Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé si seulement ces impitoyables forgerons n'avaient pas tué le sanglier ! C'était donc de leur faute. Ses traits se crispèrent et son regard s'alluma d'une lueur féroce, emplie d'animosité.

Dans la cabane, le silence se fit, tout à coup. Les hommes s'étaient arrêtés de rire, voyant que le jeune guerrier ne bougeait pas, les sourcils froncés, fixant le sol. Derrière lui, l'homme sourit, mal à l'aise et partit.

- Et, petit, s'inquiéta celui à côté de lui. Ça ne va pas ?

Le jeune homme serrait son bras droit de toutes ses forces. L'homme le regarda, surpris.

« - Tu as mal à ton bras ? continua t-il.

- Ce n'est rien souffla Ashitaka en le foudroyant du regard. J'étais en train de penser à ce pauvre sanglier. Lorsque que Dame Eboshi l'a abattu, il a dû mourir plein de haine... »

Un peu plus tard, dans la soirée, le prince vit la jeune femme. Se rappelant qu'elle voulait le voir pour le remercier, il resta debout à quelques mètres d'elle et attendit en l'observant. Eboshi ne tourna pas la tête. L'avait t-elle aperçu ? Elle était en train d'examiner une plaque de minerai.

« - Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait attendre, étranger. C'est du bel acier, fit-elle en rendant la plaque à Gonza qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. ... Nous sommes très en retard pour la livraison de demain... Mais il faut prendre du repos. Dis-le aux autres !

- Bien Madame !

- ... Certains, ici pensent que tu es un espion de la fille louve ou du seigneur Asano et ses samouraïs, repris Eboshi en s'adressant au jeune homme. Nos forges sont convoitées pas beaucoup de monde. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda.

- Alors étranger, dis moi ce que tu viens faire ici.

Pour toute réponse, Ashitaka attrapa l'habit qui lui recouvrait le bras et l'enleva. La tache apparut.

- Beuh... ! fit Gonza.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« - Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu cette pierre ? demanda le prince du ton le plus naturel possible en montrant l'objet de fer. Elle a brisé les os d'un sanglier géant qui attaquait mon village. Elle a pourri sa chair et a fait de lui un monstre. J'ai dû l'abattre. J'ai tué cette bête, et depuis sa malédiction me poursuit... Je suis condamné à mourir, termina t-il en recouvrant son bras.

- D'où vient tu étranger ? demanda soudainement Eboshi. L'élan rouge qui t'accompagne m'est inconnu.

- Je viens d'un pays entre le Nord et l'Est répliqua le jeune prince d'une voix calme. Je ne puis rien vous dire d'autre.

- Répond à la question de Dame Eboshi, intervient Gonza, menaçant le sabre à la main, sinon je te vide de tes entrailles !

- Pourquoi est tu venu jusqu'ici, continua la jeune femme, méfiante, dis moi quelle sont tes intentions ! »

Ashitaka resta de marbre.

« - Porter sur le monde un regard sans haine, déclara t-il. C'est tout.

- Un regard sans haine ? répéta Eboshi, surprise. »

Puis elle éclata de rire, sous le regard stupéfait de Gonza.

- Viens avec moi ! fit-elle brusquement. Je vais te révéler tout mes secrets. Reste ici Gonza !

Elle se leva.

« - Est-ce bien prudent madame !? protesta l'homme.

- Remplace moi Gonza ne discute pas ! répliqua t-elle en s'éloignant, suivie d'Ashitaka. »


	9. chapitre 8

8

Dame Eboshi, le jeune homme sur ses talons traversa les forges, marchant au milieu des bâtiments où hommes et femmes s'activaient. Le vacarme habituel des marteaux, des pilons, ou encore des pelles de fourneaux se faisait perpétuellement entendre.

Le prince s'arrêta tout à coup devant le plus gros édifice, le cœur de la forteresse. Au centre de l'immense pièce, s'élevait une sorte d'énorme cheminée en terre cuite. Un feu orangé y brûlait, illuminant le bâtiment d'une lueur rougeoyante. Montés sur des échafaudages, des poignées d'hommes l'alimentait, portant des charges de bois sur leur tête, puis les jetant dans le brasier. Sur la gauche, on apercevait les femmes des forges qui activaient les soufflets, permettant ainsi la durabilité du feu. Quelques unes se reposaient sur le côté.

Ashitaka les observa un moment et se remis en marche. Quelques temps après, Dame Eboshi s'avançait dans un jardin soigneusement entretenu, gardé par un homme couvert de bandages dont on ne voyait que les yeux. Un lépreux.

Entièrement fortifié, le jardin était situé à l'extrémité des forges. Le tumulte quotidien ne l'atteignait pas, l'ambiance y était calme, mystérieuse. Les grillons avaient déjà commencé à égayer la nuit de leur chant.

- Voici mon jardin, annonça la jeune femme au prince, qui était resté à l'entrée. Aucun villageois n'a le droit d'y entrer. Suis-moi si tu veux connaître mon secret.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une simple invitation. Ashitaka traversa l'étendue semée de plantes derrière elle jusqu'à une maison de bois dont la porte était gardée par deux autres lépreux.

- Bonsoir, leur murmura t-elle doucement.

Et elle disparut derrière la teinture de bambou qui faisait office de porte. Le jeune homme entra lui aussi. Il s'arrêta net sur le seuil, n'osant aller plus loin et regarda l'intérieur en fronçant les sourcils. La cabane abritait une dizaine de lépreux qui travaillaient, assis sur le sol, les plus affaiblis allongés.

« - Nous venons de finir à l'instant madame, annonça une voix féminine.

- … Encore trop lourd, remarqua Eboshi en soupesant un fin objet en bois.

- Mais madame, protesta doucement la lépreuse vous n'avez aucun mal à le soulever !

- Si on les faisait plus léger ils exploseraient au premier tir.

- Je ne serais pas la seule femme à les utiliser expliqua leur patronne. Les filles aussi devront pouvoir les manier facilement. »

Elle se tourna vers Ashitaka en lui montrant l'objet.

« - C'est le dernier modèle d'arquebuse que je leur ai demandé de concevoir. Celles que fabriquent les chinois sont trop lourdes et encombrantes. Avec ce modèle aucun monstre ne résistera, aucune armure si épaisse soit-elle.

- Prenez garde ennemi, prévint un lépreux en riant. Dame Eboshi est déterminée à conquérir le monde.

- Pardon de vous presser intervint la jeune femme. Je vous ferais porter du saké* tout à l'heure.

- Oh, ce n'est pas de refus ! »

Le prince sentit la rage monter en lui.

- … Vous commencez par voler la forêt aux sangliers, puis vous les transformez en monstres, s'emporta t-il, et maintenant vous fabriquez des armes mortelles, vous n'en avez pas assez de semer partout la terreur et la haine !

- Oui, c'est moi qui ai tiré cette balle, confessa Eboshi. Je suis navrée de toutes les souffrances que tu as endurées. ...

Cet imbécile de cochon… Ce n'est pas toi qu'il aurait du maudire, c'est moi lança t-elle soudain, sarcastique.

C'en fut trop pour Ashitaka qui perdit alors tout son sang froid. La fureur le gagna et les vers noirs s'agitèrent sous l'habit qui lui recouvrait le bras. Voyant cela, il eut un instant de surprise, et essaya de porter sa main à son sabre. Il réussit à l'attraper et, les dents serrées, il fit des efforts décuplés par la rage pour le sortir de son fourreau. Mais son bras semblait refuser de lui obéir. Les lépreux prirent peur. La partie était évidemment inégale. Impuissant, le jeune homme regarda Eboshi comme pour lui montrer son œuvre, ce qu'il était devenu à cause d'elle.

- Que t'arrive t-il, mon garçon, ironisa celle-ci. Ton bras droit voudrait t-il me tuer ?

Il la fusilla du regard.

« - Le gauche le ferait aussi si cela pouvait rompre le maléfice. Mais je crains que cela ne suffise pas à mettre fin à toute ces tueries !

- Non, il faudrait nous abattre tous pour que la paix règne ici, déclara t-elle avec un sourire exaspérant. »

Un lépreux estropié l'interrompit.

- Madame ! Il me semble qu'Ossa voudrait prendre la parole.

Une voix sortit alors d'une couverture.

- Pardonnez moi, D… ame Eboshi articula l'homme avec difficulté. Il ne faut pas sous-estimer la force de ce garçon… Jeune homme, étant moi-maudit, comme toi, je connais, la colère, la souffrance, la détresse… Mais tu aurais tort de tuer cette dame. Je te supplie de ne pas le faire… Elle seule nous a traité comme des êtres humains… Nous sommes des lépreux… Le monde nous hait… et nous craint… le monde entier, mais pas Dame Eboshi. Elle nous a recueilli, elle a lavé nos chairs pourries, changés nos pansements… Ah ! Ah !

Le pauvre homme gémit, agité de soubresauts.

- Ossa !

- Pour nous… reprit t-il, la vie n'est que souffrance, un combat, de touts les instants… Le monde est maudit mais… nous trouvons encore quelques raisons de vivre…

Pardonnez-moi, je ne sais plus ce que je dis… souffla t-il pour terminer.

_*Saké : produit typiquement japonais, très répandu dans le pays. C'est un alcool, fait à base de riz._


	10. chapitre 9

9

La nuit était installée depuis quelques temps sur les montagnes, et la lune blafarde éclairait doucement le paysage. Un loup hurla.

Derrière les remparts de bois, au dessus de la cabane des lépreux, Dame Eboshi chargea une arquebuse nouvellement fabriqué. Elle visa un point sur le versant sombre dénudé d'arbres en face d'elle, et tira. Le projectile tomba dans un creux, produisant une explosion. On distingua des animaux s'éparpillant autour. C'était des Orangs-outans, leurs yeux rougeâtres luisants dans l'obscurité.

- Ils reviennent chaque nuit, expliqua en soupirant la jeune femme au prince, qui, debout à côté d'elle, regardait droit devant lui. Inlassablement. Ils replantent des arbres. Pour que de nouveau la forêt recouvre la montagne.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« - Ashitaka, reste, lui proposa t-elle, et aide moi à détruire l'esprit de la forêt... *

- ... Vous commettriez un tel crime ? murmura-t-il. Vous tueriez le cœur même de la forêt ?...

- Une fois les anciens dieux disparus, les monstres redeviendront ce qu'ils étaient, de simples animaux ! affirma Eboshi en une nouvelle tentative. Quand nous aurons rasé les forêts, et chassés les meutes de loups, la montagne sera un havre de paix et d'abondance... Et la princesse Mononoke reprendra forme humaine. »

A ces mots, Ashitaka la regarda brusquement, les sourcils froncés.

« - La princesse Mononoke... ? répéta-t-il.

- La princesse des esprits de la nature, des bêtes et des anciens dieux. Une sauvageonne. Élevée par des loups, et qui a juré ma mort. »

Le jeune homme revit alors l'image de la jeune fille qu'il avait entrevue dans la forêt. C'était donc elle ! Il esquissa un demi-sourire, comme s'étant donné une mission et se tourna vers le versant en face d'eux. Eboshi rechargea l'arquebuse sans rien dire.

- La légende dit que le sang de l'esprit de la forêt guérit tous les maux, reprit-elle. S'il pouvait guérir mes pauvre lépreux, et par la même occasion s'il pouvait te délivrer de ton maléfice...

Une voix sortit tout à coup d'une trappe dans le plancher en bois. C'était un lépreux.

« - Dame Eboshi ! Comment la trouvez-vous maintenant ?

- Elle est parfaite. Beau travail ! C'est l'arme idéale pour conquérir le monde. Mais je la trouve encore trop lourde pour les filles. »

Pendant ce temps, Ashitaka, éprouvant le besoin de marcher un peu, les quitta. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il passa devant le bâtiment où travaillaient Toki et ses compagnes, et, entendant des voix, il s'arrêta soudain. C'était les jeunes femmes, qui chantaient en travaillant, pour rompre la monotonie de leur labeur. Changeant de direction, il entra et se dirigea vers le coin ou elles étaient installées. Ce fut Toki qui le vit arriver.

« - Hé ! Tu as tenu ta promesse ? fit-elle, surprise tandis qu'une jeune femme à côté d'elle, rajustait précipitamment son kimono sur sa poitrine en rougissant.

- Oui ! répondit t-il en souriant. J'avais envie de mettre la main à la pâte, moi aussi. »

Et sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille, il enleva le haut de sa tunique bleue, se mit torse nu

- Tu veux travailler !... s'écria t-elle en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

Il s'avança vers les femmes aux soufflets.

- Excusez-moi, demanda t-il poliment à une en lui prenant la corde, vous permettez ?

Elle rougit immédiatement et le regarda d'un air stupide.

- Oh ?!

- Ben laisse lui ta place fit Toki qui s'était avancée avec un sourire amusé. Puisqu'il te le demande !

Et sous les yeux rieurs de celle-ci, Ashitaka prit la corde à deux mains au dessus de sa tête, et appuya une première fois sur le balancier qui baissa à l'extrême. Les jeunes filles crièrent de joie en sautant sur le bois et en se suspendant aux cordes. Le jeune guerrier continua son manège.

- Ce qu'il est fort !

Toutes les filles qui se reposaient sur le côté vinrent se rassembler derrière Toki, accoudée près d'Ashitaka.

« - Il est venu je n'arrive pas à le croire !

- Aucun homme ne te résiste à toi, lança la jeune femme, moqueuse.

- Oui, rajuste ton kimono, qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue !

- Pas mal, fit Toki au milieu du tumulte en observant le prince, mais voyons combien de temps tu tiendras la cadence !

- C'est un dur labeur que vous faites, dit-il, essoufflé.

- Ah, travailler pendant quatre jours d'affilé ce n'est pas pour les gringalets, confirma la jeune fille, très à l'aise.

- La vie ne doit pas être facile pour vous ici ! continua-t-il.

- Oh on a connu pire, crois-moi ! Les maisons de passes, c'était pas le paradis, hein les filles !

- Ici au moins, les hommes nous fichent la paix, renchérit une autre. Et on peut manger autant qu'on veut ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

- Je vois !

C'était donc une communauté marginale de laissés pour compte qu'Eboshi cherchait à rendre indépendante par la production de fer et de fusils. Mais cette indépendance était coûteuse... Le Tatara Ba se faisait des beaucoup d'ennemis, entre les seigneurs des contrées voisines envieux de ces nouvelles richesses, et surtout les Dieux de la forêt menacés par le déboisement. En particulier, les attaques des sangliers puis celles du clan Moro (le clan des loups dirigé par la princesse Mononoke) avaient déjà fait beaucoup de victimes.

Pendant qu'Ashitaka tenait compagnie aux jeunes femmes, dehors dans la montagne, les orangs-outans se rassemblèrent sur les arbres morts. Deux loups émergèrent de derrière un bloc de rocher. Leurs yeux jaunes luisaient dans l'obscurité. Sur le dos du premier, était juché la jeune princesse Mononoke.

Le trio silencieux arriva à un promontoire qui dominait le lac. En dessous d'eux, se trouvaient les forges, un assemblage de maisons en bois construites dans un cercle fortifié, qui entouraient un grand bâtiment d'où s'échappait des fumées ocres. Le deuxième loup gronda sourdement. La jeune fille étendit sa main sur la tête de l 'animal et lui gratta le museau en souriant pour l'apaiser.

Puis, son regard repris sa dureté en regardant le village. Sans rien dire, elle rabattît son masque rouge sur son visage, et rejeta sa crinière blanche en arrière.

Aux forges, les jeunes filles s'étaient rassemblées autour du prince, devant l'entrée du bâtiment.

« - Hein ?

- Quoi ? Tu pars demain matin ?

- Reste encore un peu, tu n'es pas bien chez nous ?

- Il y a du travail pour toi !

- J'aimerais bien rester répliqua t-il doucement, mais je ne peux pas un autre travail m'attends, je dois retrouver quelqu'un. »

Tout à coup, le jeune guerrier tressaillit. Une image venait de lui apparaître brusquement, quelques instants. Celle d'une inquiétante jeune fille, portant un masque et une crinière blanche, chevauchant un énorme loup qui galopait à une vitesse folle. Elle arrivait. Il changea tout de suite d'attitude, et tourna la tête vers les montagnes, les sourcils froncés. Inquiète et pressentant quelque chose, les jeunes femmes murmurèrent.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? …

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? … »

Ashitaka sa plaça de profil, ses yeux allumés d'une lueur féroce fixés dans le lointain, grave.

« - C'est elle, murmura t-il.

- Elle ? »

Sans donner plus d'explications, il se mit à courir.

_*Le dieu cerf peut revêtir 2 formes. De jour il a l'apparence d'un cerf au visage étrangement humain et aux bois enchevêtrés comme les branches d'un arbre. La nuit il se transforme en géant translucide. Sous cette forme, les humains le surnomment : "le faiseur de montagne". Une croyance non-fondée veut qu'il retire la vie à tous ceux qui l'aperçoive._


	11. chapitre 10

10

A l'extérieur, les deux loups s'approchaient en galopant de la forteresse, accompagnés de la jeune fille. Elle leva le bras, et ils accélérèrent soudain encore plus. Sur un des postes de guet qui se dressaient derrière la barrière de bois, une sentinelle donna l'alarme. Son cri alerta toute la forge.

- Aux loups, aux loups !

Quelques arquebusiers qui se trouvaient non loin de là se précipitèrent sur les remparts et tirèrent. Sur un geste de la princesse, les deux bêtes tournèrent brusquement vers les forges. Le trio passa dans la rivière asséchée à une vitesse folle et remonta aussitôt de l'autre côté. Sur le dos du premier loup, la jeune fille commença à se mettre sur ses jambes, se préparant à bondir. Les gros monceaux de bois taillés en pointe garnissaient tout le bas de la ligne de fortification, afin d'empêcher d'éventuels rôdeurs de pénétrer dans le village. L'animal blanc vint s'écraser sous ces piques, projetant ainsi la princesse en l'air.

Celle-ci s'élança vers le haut, la lance pointée devant elle. Elle allait s'écraser à quelques mètres en dessous du rempart et tomber dans le vide, mais son agilité tenait plus de l'animal que de l'humain, et elle planta son arme dans le bois au bon moment. S'y suspendant, elle se hissa rapidement dessus. Telle un chat elle sauta silencieusement au sommet de la fortification et se retrouva en équilibre fragile sur le rempart, juste devant le nez d'une sentinelle qui recula en arrière avec un cri de surprise et d'horreur. L'homme se reprit et, faisant tournoyer sa lance, la projeta vers l'endroit où la jeune fille se tenait en équilibre… où elle était censée se tenir en équilibre ! Avec une stupéfiante rapidité, la princesse avait de nouveau sauté sur le tronc d'à côté, échappant au coup qui aurait dû la couper en deux, au mieux la faire tomber dans le précipice. Elle bondissait de pique en pique au bord du vide, esquivant facilement chaque coup de lance qu'essayait de lui asséner le garde, fou de rage. Sautant à terre, la jeune fille profita d'une faille dans la garde de son adversaire et frappa sa lance. Un coup précis, efficace. L'homme n'avait aucune chance. Complètement déséquilibré, il tomba dans le vide. En ayant terminé avec lui, elle regarda autour d'elle, se mit à courir à une vitesse hallucinante vers le toit le plus proche et sauta dessus, juste au moment ou un arquebusier tirait. La jeune princesse continua de courir sur la charpente. Elle progressait incroyablement vite, bondissant de toit en toit, et poursuivie par le feu nourri des sentinelles.

Pendant ce temps, Ashitaka était accouru dans la zone des tirs. Il s'arrêta brusquement, voyant la jeune fille surgir sur le haut de la maison devant lui. Mais à ce moment là, un arquebusier qui avait ajusté précisément son arme tira sur le bois sous ses pieds. Le morceau de charpente s'écroula et déstabilisée, elle tomba de la cabane et vint atterrir souplement sur ses jambes presque sur le jeune homme qui eut l'ultime réflexe de s'écarter, évitant d'avoir le ventre transpercé. En effet, il n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'elle l'attaquait avec une foudroyante rapidité de son poignard, le prenant pour un ennemi. Telle un feu follet, elle virevoltait, sautait, esquivait. Des villageois s'étaient approchés en courant, torches et sabres à la main.

« - La démone !

- Attention elle est dangereuse !

- Arrête ! protesta Ashitaka essoufflé qui était bien obligé de se défendre contre la brusque attaque infligée. Je ne veux pas te combattre je suis ton ami ! »

La jeune fille ne prêta aucune attention à ses paroles ou fit semblant de ne pas les entendre. Elle recula, traçant des moulinets dans l'air avec sa lame, puis d'une détente soudaine, bondit de nouveau sur un toit ! Les habitants des forges, fou de colère et d'inquiétude couraient dans tout les sens.

« - Elle est entrée toute seule !

- Elle vient pour Dame Eboshi !

- Arrêtez-la !

- Rattrapez-la, rattrapez-la !

- Elle est sur le toit !

- Elle est là haut, là, là haut !

- Coupez lui la route ! »

Fébrile, Ashitaka regarda autour de lui. Voyant deux troncs adossés à un mur, il se précipita sur eux, et grimpa dessus à toute vitesse, s'en aidant comme une échelle. Il arriva sur le toit, et s'arrêta quelques secondes, les sens en action. Ce n'était plus le jeune étranger qui était arrivé aux forges le matin, mais de nouveau le guerrier intrépide. Un point blanc progressait vers le haut de l'immense toit du plus grand bâtiment… Ashitaka se mit à courir, lui aussi sur les traces de la princesse, mais pour une autre raison que celle de la vengeance et de la haine des villageois.

Tout les habitants, les femmes, les hommes valides sortaient un à un des maisons, armés de lances et d'arquebuses. Gonza surveillait le mouvement donnant des ordres aidé par quelques hommes.

« - Continuez d'activer les forges ! cria-t-il. Arquebusiers aux palissades ! Il faut arrêter cette diablesse !

- Que chacun prenne une arme, et défende la forteresse ! »

Au cœur du village, dans le grand bâtiment, les jeunes filles travaillaient toujours aux soufflets. Une des leurs arriva en courant, essoufflée.

« - Il paraît qu'elle se cache sur les toits ! annonça-t-elle à Toki avec effroi.

- Sur les toits ?! s'affolèrent les jeunes femmes en regardant le plafond.

- Calmez-vous les filles ! interrompit Toki d'une voix déterminée. Vous ne bougez pas les soufflets ! Quoi qu'il arrive il ne faut pas que le feu s'éteigne ! »

Pendant ce temps, non loin de là, Dame Eboshi apparu sur le seuil d'une maison. Elle fit un pas hors de l'habitation à la rencontre de Gonza qui attendait des ordres.

- Elle est venue seule ? lui demanda-t-elle en regardant l'attroupement qui s'était formé devant le centre de la forteresse.

- Oui, confirma Gonza. On la tient, elle est prise au piège. Elle est venue pour vous tuer mais ce n'est pas une surprise.

- Tant pis pour elle, déclara Eboshi. En avant !

Deux jeunes femmes la suivirent, armées d'arquebuses.

Tous les habitants s'étaient maintenant rassemblés autour du grand bâtiment. Ils s'écartèrent pour former un grand vide autour de leur patronne. Celle-ci s'avança, entourée par les deux jeunes femmes. Tout les villageois se turent soudain. Tout le monde fixait le sommet du grand toit. Dame Eboshi prit la parole d'une voix forte.

- Mononoke, princesse des démons, m'entends-tu ? Si c'est moi que tu cherche je suis là !

Au même moment, Ashitaka arriva sur le versant du toit face au rassemblement. Il s'arrêta dans l'ombre, regardant tour à tour Dame Eboshi et l'attroupement des villageois, puis l'endroit où la princesse avait disparu.

« - Tu désire venger tout les animaux que j'ai tué ! continua t-elle. Il y a deux jeunes femmes ici avec moi qui crient vengeance elles aussi pour leurs maris ! Leurs maris dévorés par tes loups !

- Montre toi maudite mon mari est mort à cause de toi ! cria une des deux jeunes filles avec colère. »

Personne ne parlait. Le prince regarda autour de lui, cherchant la jeune fille des yeux. Soudain, il se figea et vit une petite tache blanche au sommet du toit. Elle bougea, et tout à coup se dressa !

C'était elle. Elle se tenait debout, fière et digne, sur l'énorme monceau de bois qui supportait la toiture du bâtiment. La crinière et la jupe flottantes dans le vent, un poignard à la main, elle paraissait presque irréelle.

« - La voilà !

- La haut !

- Sur le toit !

- Elle nous provoque cette diablesse ?

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Que tout le monde s'écarte ! ordonna Gonza. Arquebusiers à vos postes, prêts à tirer ! »

Les hommes se précipitèrent sur les tours de guets et armés de leurs arquebuses, ils visèrent le point blanc, sur le toit, qui n'avait pas bougé. Affolé, Ashitaka regarda les villageois.

- Ils vont l'abattre ! souffla-t-il. NON ATTENDEZ !

Rapide comme l'éclair, il se leva et fit un pas, le regard rivé sur la princesse.

- Princesse des loups ! cria-t-il de toutes ses forces. Sauve-toi ! Retourne dans la forêt !

La jeune fille ne bougeait pas, immobile, le visage caché par son masque, les habits flottants. Ashitaka fit une nouvelle tentative désespérée.

« - Écoute moi, je t'en prie ! continua-t-il. Ne meurs pas en vain !

- Hm, ils sont complices, grommela Gonza, en bas.

- Laisse le faire, l'interrompis alors Eboshi. Laisse-le-lui parler. »

Tout à coup, un hurlement de loup retentit sinistrement, à l'extérieur de la forteresse. Le signal ! La princesse leva lentement son poignard en direction des habitants. Avec une rapidité soudaine, elle fonça sur le toit, vers le sol sous les yeux effarés d'Ashitaka !

Sans perdre une seconde, le jeune homme se précipita vers elle pour tenter de l'intercepter. Malheureusement, les arquebusiers furent plus rapides que lui. Au moment il allait rejoindre la jeune fille, ils tirèrent devant elle. Les explosions de feu crépitèrent autour du prince, qui du s'arrêter, recevant de plein fouet, des morceaux de bois projetés sur son corps. Une lamelle de bois tranchante ouvrit une petite estafilade sur sa joue droite. Usant un geste instinctif, il se couvrit le visage des mains. Quand le prince rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour constater avec effroi qu'une petite boule blanche inerte rouler vers le bas du toit !

Une rumeur de joie s'éleva dans la foule de villageois, qui commença à s'agiter.

- Touchée ! s'écria Gonza, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. On la tient !

Il s'apprêta à s'élancer en avant avec d'autres hommes, quand une voix forte et impérieuse les cloua sur place.

- N'approchez pas !

C'était Dame Eboshi.

« - Même une fois coupée la tête du loup peut encore mordre ! prévint-elle.

- Hein ? »

Gonza s'arrêta brusquement, surpris.

« - Vise l'emplacement de sa chute, ordonna Eboshi à une des deux femmes à côté d'elle.

- Bien ! »

En voyant la jeune princesse rouler vers le sol, le premier réflexe d'Ashitaka fut de courir dans sa direction. Il fit seulement un pas. Quand il vit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de l'attraper, il se retourna vers l'arrière en serrant les dents de rage et d'impuissance et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. La situation tournait au tragique, il fallait faire vite. Le jeune homme saisit une grosse poutre entre ses doigts, et tira afin de l'enlever. Unissant toute ses forces, les traits crispés par l'effort, il parvint bientôt à l'arracher.

Juste à ce moment, la princesse avait atteint la bordure du toit. Elle fit encore un tour sur elle-même, et chuta !... Mais elle n'avait pas complètement perdu connaissance. Malgré la hauteur, elle amortit sa chute en atterrissant souplement accroupi, sur ses pieds. Encore étourdie, elle se releva lentement, chancelante. Malheureusement, ce fut ce moment qu'Eboshi choisit pour l'éliminer.

Les deux jeunes femmes visèrent, et tirèrent. La jeune Mononoke fut violemment projetée en arrière et s'écroula. Atteinte au visage, elle n'avait heureusement qu'été assommée par le choc, car son masque, dont il ne restait d'ailleurs, plus aucune trace, l'avait protégée.

- Ah ah !... fit Gonza.

Et il se précipita vers le bas du bâtiment, suivi d'une masse de villageois triomphant et en fureur.

- Non ! N'approchez pas, restez ou vous êtes ! cria Ashitaka sur le toit.

Le jeune homme brandit la poutre au dessus de sa tête et la lança de toutes ses forces sur la meute enragée. L'énorme monceau de bois vint se planter juste devant Gonza affolé, écrasant une torche au passage.

Le prince profita de ce moment d'inattention pour courir vers la bordure du toit. Il sauta dans le vide et atterrit souplement à côté de la princesse Mononoke sans connaissance. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et la secoua.

- Princesse, princesse !

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, mais ce fut pour l'attaquer aussitôt. En une fraction de seconde elle avait repris ses sens avant que l'humain penché sur elle n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot. Poussant un cri de colère, elle fit siffler la lame de son poignard avec une rapidité déconcertante. Ashitaka faillit avoir la tête tranchée. Surpris, il recula tandis que la princesse bondissait sur ses pieds. Elle lui porta encore quelques coups pour l'intimider qu'il réussit à éviter. Mais en même temps elle se remettait debout, alors que pris au dépourvu, le jeune homme restait en déséquilibre. Profitant de sa faiblesse, elle le dépassa rapidement et d'une détente soudaine, partit à fond vers la troupe de villageois assoiffés !

- NON ! hurla le prince.

Gonza se mit en position, sabre en main. Il le fit tournoyer en direction de la jeune fille. L'homme voulut l'égorger de sa lame, mais elle ne ralentit pas sa course. Tout ce passa en quelques secondes. Extrêmement rapide, elle bondit vers le ciel. Ses pieds retombèrent sur la figure de Gonza. Se servant de celui-ci comme appui, elle bondit une nouvelle fois au dessus des villageois. Ils levèrent alors leurs lances au dessus de leurs têtes afin de former une étendue de piques acérées, mais la jeune princesse avait déjà anticipé le mouvement, et elle vint se ramasser derrière eux…

Ayant à présent le champ libre jusqu'à son ennemie, elle se mit à courir vers Eboshi le poignard levé en poussant un terrible cri de guerre !...

Sans rien dire, la jeune femme se débarrassa de son manteau, et saisit son sabre. Les lames sifflèrent. La princesse fit quelques sauts en arrière et revint à la charge, jetant un cri de colère. Un combat mortel s'engagea entre les deux rivales. Vive comme l'éclair, la jeune fille parait tous les coups, mais Dame Eboshi était aussi une brillante femme dans le savoir du maniement des armes, et le duel était très serré. Les habitants des forges étaient déchaînés.

« - A mort les loups !

- A MORT !

- Tue, tue ! »

Bientôt, un cercle menaçant de lances entoura les deux combattantes.

_Voilà, c'était le dixième chapitre de ce magnifique dessin animé d'Hayao Miyazaki :). Pour l'instant, je tiens à préciser que j'ai fais 30 chapitres (il devrait y en avoir une dizaine encore^^), mais comme c'est long je ne poste pas tout de suite. Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé où non (malgré que je ne fasse que retranscrire un film en livre), si vous trouvez que ça vaut le coup que je poste les autres chapitres, ect :)_

_encore merci à toi Naheiah ;)_


	12. chapitre 11

11

A une cinquantaine de mètres de là, Ashitaka, se leva, les points serrés devant tant de haine. Fixant le mouvement des villageois sur la place, il prit un regard féroce et se mit en marche. Au milieu de la ruelle, Gonza était toujours assis sur le sol, entouré de deux hommes.

« - Ça va Gonza ? Rien de cassé ? demanda l'un d'eux, inquiet.

- … Oh, fichez-moi la paix ! s'énerva le capitaine en se frottant la tête. Circulez ! »

Les deux hommes s'empressèrent de partir. Grimaçant, Gonza se releva. En voyant arriver Ashitaka, son visage changea soudainement d'expression.

- Mais ?! … fit-t-il.

Le jeune guerrier avançait sans le voir, imperturbable, les yeux fixés sur un point à l'horizon. Pendant qu'il marchait, sa malédiction se manifesta alors dans des proportions encore jamais vues. Son bras droit fut entouré d'une lueur bleue, irréelle ou jaillirent de longs tentacules noirs translucides. Il offrait à présent un spectacle effrayant.

- Ton bras ! … fit Gonza, les yeux ronds. Tu fais donc partie de leur tribu, traître !?

Sans réagir, le prince continua de marcher vers l'homme.

- Reste où tu es ! ordonna Gonza en brandissant son sabre devant lui.

Ashitaka ne ralentit pas. Il attrapa soudain la lame, et la tordit avec une force décuplée, aussi facilement que si elle avait été de caoutchouc.

- Laisse-moi passer ! siffla-t-il sur un ton auquel il valait mieux ne pas résister.

Aveuglés par leur colère, les villageois resserraient le cercle meurtrier de lances, hurlant et criant de rage. Tout à coup, une pression se fit sentir sur un bord. Le jeune homme apparut, poussant violemment ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage sans se soucier de l'émoi qu'il causait. L'agitation cessa, chaque villageois paralysé de stupeur et regardant l'étranger qui s'avançait d'un pas ferme vers les deux femmes qui combattaient au centre. Au moment ou la princesse allait de nouveau charger vers Eboshi, il s'interposa et saisit d'un geste brusque, le bras de la jeune fille d'une main, son sabre bloquant celui de Dame Eboshi. La petite sauvage, folle de colère se mit à pousser des cris de colère en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Mais le prince ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« - Tu as tort de faire ça ! persifla Eboshi qui résistait de toutes ses forces avec sa lame.

- Lâchez ce sabre. répliqua Ashitaka, inflexible. La vie de cette fille m'appartient. »

La princesse, folle de rage, se jeta sur le bras du jeune homme et y planta ses dents.

« - Tu y tient à cette petite louve, tu voudrais l'épouser ? ironisa la jeune femme, furieuse.

- Un démon vous possède vous aussi, rétorqua Ashitaka sans relever l'impertinence. Plus terrible que celui de la princesse. »

L'étrange phénomène de la lueur bleue et des tentacules flottantes entoura alors de nouveau le bras du jeune homme. La princesse qui était toujours en train de le mordre ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés et s'écarta précipitamment, paralysée de terreur. Les habitants furent cloués d'horreur sur place.

- Regardez bien ! cria le jeune prince, flanqué d'un côté d'Eboshi tremblante de rage, et de l'autre de la jeune Mononoke qui faisait des bonds désespérés pour s'enfuir. Regardez tous, à quoi nous ressemblons lorsque la haine s'empare de nous ! Moi elle me ronge le bras… Et elle finira par me dévorer vivant ! La colère et la peur décuplent les forces du mal !

La petite princesse essayait toujours de se dégager de l'étreinte du jeune homme qui la maintenait solidement. Son regard était emprunt de terreur, paralysé, fixé sur le bras maléfique.

Les traits d'Eboshi se tordirent de fureur.

- Cesse d'invoquer ce maléfice à tout bout de champ Ashitaka ! siffla-t-elle. Je vais t'en délivrer une fois pour toutes !

Là dessus, elle dégaina une aiguille acérée, imbibée d'un poison mortel et la brandit vers le prince. Celui-ci l'esquiva de justesse, et, se servant du manche de son sabre, lança un formidable direct dans l'estomac de son adversaire. L'effet fut immédiat, et il n'eut que le temps de la retenir avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, sous les yeux effarés des villageois. Puis, il attira la princesse à lui et lui asséna le même coup. La jeune fille perdit à son tour connaissance.

« - Dame Eboshi ! s'écrièrent les jeunes femmes.

- Le monstre, il l'a tué !

- Que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper de Dame Eboshi ! lança le jeune homme d'une voix calme. »

Après un court moment de stupéfaction, quelques jeunes femmes se précipitèrent, inquiètes et affolées.

« - Dame Eboshi !

- Dame Eboshi !

- Oh là, là !

- Attention, attention !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura le jeune homme, ce n'est pas grave, elle n'est qu'évanouie.

- Doucement, doucement, ne lui faites pas mal !

- Il faut l'amener à l'intérieur !

- Je vais chercher un soigneur, venez m'aider ! »

Ashitaka les laissa emporter la jeune femme. Puis il chargea la princesse sur ses épaules, et s'écria d'une voix forte :

- Quand à moi, je m'en vais, et j'emporte l'enfant loup !

Soudain, une jeune femme, l'esprit encore occupé par le souvenir de son mari dévoré par les loups, intervint en pointant son arquebuse vers lui.

- Oh, non tu ne part pas ! cria-t-elle, folle de rage. Ne bouge plus étranger, dépose la démone !

Le jeune prince tourna la tête vers elle et lui lança un regard poignant, emprunt de tristesse et de douceur, doté d'une telle force et d'un tel mélange de sentiments que nul ne pouvait y résister. La jeune femme se mit à trembler.

- Tu fait un pas, je tire ! affirma-t-elle la voix tremblante, essayant de s'en convaincre elle-même.

Ashitaka la regarda avec la même nuance de tristesse et d'impuissance, et se mit en marche, sans rien dire, calmement. Les habitants s'écartèrent précipitamment devant lui, leurs yeux paralysés sur le prince, ne sachant comment réagir.

La jeune femme tremblait, les mâchoires serrées, semblant sur le point de défaillir. Le canon de son arme était toujours pointé dans la direction de jeune guerrier qui s'éloignait, peu à peu. Ses compagnes, autour d'elle la regardaient, horrifiées.

- Pose cette arme Kiro ! ordonna l'une.

Hélas, le drame arriva. Tétanisée, la jeune forgeronne ouvrit malencontreusement les doigts et appuya sur la gâchette, sans même le faire exprès. Il y eut une explosion. Elle poussa un cri, mais, trop tard, le coup était partit. Le projectile traversa le jeune homme, au niveau des côtes. Celui ci hoqueta tandis que le sang jaillissait et se mettait à couler. Le prince chancela, mais avec une force inouïe, il se rétablit et, serrant les dents il continua sa progression.

- Par le sabre du samouraï... bégaya une vieille femme derrière Kiro terrifiée qui était tombée à terre.

Voyant arriver Ashitaka, Gonza, dont la lame était toujours tordue, s'écarta avec une moue apeurée contre un mur de bois. Dès que le jeune homme l'eut dépassé, sans lui accorder un regard, il se précipita vers les villageois.

« - Comment va-t-elle ? gronda-t-il sur son ton de commandement.

- Elle est saine et sauve ! répondit un villageois, les yeux ronds.

- Qu'on m'apporte mon arquebuse ! ordonna le capitaine de la garde. Arquebusiers à vos postes, au pas de course ! Ils ne doivent pas sortir d'ici vivants ! »

Les habitants des forges, tout secoués par l'événement imprévu réagirent lentement, hébétés.

Pendant ce temps, le prince, toujours chargé de la jeune fille arrivait devant le bâtiment ou travaillaient Toki, et quelques autres femmes. Ayant à veiller sur le feu, elles n'avaient pas assistées au combat. Trois d'entre elles se trouvaient devant l'entrée pour prendre l'air. En voyant arriver Ashitaka, elles appelèrent aussitôt Toki. La jeune fille sortit en courant. Elle fut paralysée d'horreur. Le jeune homme avançait, impassible, le regard incroyablement calme et déterminé. La hanche couverte d'un flot de sang, il paraissait irréel, portant la princesse des loups sans connaissance. Il passa devant elles sans s'arrêter.

- Il est pâle comme un mort !

Baissant les yeux à terre, Toki tressaillit, et se crispa d'horreur. De sinistres flaques ocres foncées s'étalaient sur le sol, sillonnant le passage du jeune homme.

Suivit de Yakkuru, Ashitaka traversait les forges, d'un pas régulier, sans arrêt. Seul le craquement du feu sur les flambeaux brisait le lourd silence. Les villageois, ne sachant comment réagir s'écartait précipitamment de son chemin, le regard terrifié. Deux rangées d'hommes et de femmes se tenaient sans bouger, autour de l'étranger qui emportait l'enfant loup. Qu'allait-il advenir ? ...

Le jeune homme arriva alors devant la lourde porte de rondins de bois, gardées par deux arquebusiers et deux autres hommes armés de sabres.

- Halte là jeune homme, on ne passe pas ! fit un homme en s'interposant entre le prince et l'entrée. ... Les portes sont fermées pour la nuit ! On ne les ouvre plus !

Quelques habitants s'avancèrent, fixant le jeune guerrier, comme hypnotisés. Sans écouter personne, Ashitaka passa l'homme qui venait de lui lancer un avertissement. Il s'avança vers les deux arquebusiers qui réagirent aussitôt en croisant leur lance devant lui.

« - N'insiste pas mon garçon, déclara le premier d'une voix ferme, mais calme.

- Nous te sommes reconnaissant d'avoir ramené nos camarades, enchaîna le second, mais ne nous oblige pas à te brutaliser.

- S'il te plaît ! ... »

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Je suis passé par cette porte en entrant ce matin, affirma t-il d'une voix étrange, les yeux fixés droit devant lui. Et c'est par cette porte que je repartirais.

Ayant prononcé ces mots, il tendit son bras entre les deux lances, et, posant sa main sur le bois, il se mit à pousser.

- Soit raisonnable ! intervint le premier arquebusier. Il faut la force de dix hommes pour l'ouvrir ! ...

Ashitaka s'obstina. Ses traits se crispèrent, tandis qu'il unissait toutes ses forces. La flaque rouge qui s'étalait sous ses pieds s'élargit davantage. Quelques forgerons ouvrirent des yeux effarés.

- Arrête ! s'écria un homme. Tu te vide de ton sang !

Le jeune guerrier continuait de pousser, les mâchoires serrées. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui. Tout à coup, l'arquebusier à ses côtés tressaillit, et regarda brusquement la porte. L'incroyable arriva. La porte venait de bouger ! Les gros monceaux de bois qui l'assemblaient commencèrent alors à se soulever. Les yeux des villageois s'agrandirent. L'énorme porte de la forteresse s'ouvrait, sous la poussée d'Ashitaka. A ce moment, Gonza arriva en courant, suivi par une dizaine d'arquebusiers.

- Rendez-vous, écartez-vous ! ... hg **!**

Il s'arrêta net, venant d'apercevoir le jeune étranger, la princesse sur les épaules, la hanche couverte de sang, et soutenant la porte d'une seule main.

Au même instant, deux loups s'approchaient au grand galop de l'entrée du fort.

- Les loups ! Les loups ! s'écria Gonza en bousculant tout ceux qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il regarda stupidement quelques instants son arquebuse impuissante.

- Un silex, un silex ! s'affola-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Ashitaka regarda venir les loups sans bouger.

- N'ayez crainte, leur cria t-il. La princesse ne risque rien avec moi !

Les deux bêtes s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres devant lui, les crocs ouverts rugissant et grondant de colère.

- Restez là, et je vous l'amène ! reprit-il. ... Yakkuru ! En route.

Il laissa passer l'élan sous l'entrée puis se tourna vers les habitants de la forge.

- Merci de votre accueil, leur déclara t-il en ouvrant un visage sincère et calme. Après ces mots, il laissa aussitôt tomber la lourde porte derrière lui qui se referma avec fracas. Les villageois, cloués sur place et hébétés, ne bougèrent pas, tous paralysés de stupeur derrière les murs de la forteresse.

- Je n'avais encore jamais vu cela !... murmura un homme.


	13. chapitre 12

12

Sur le versant sombre dénudé de végétation ou seulement quelques souches d'arbres éparses se dressaient, une tache brune se mouvait vers le haut, suivie de deux points blanc. C'était Yakkuru, chevauché par le prince blessé et la jeune Mononoke inerte. Les deux loups blancs galopaient derrière lui.

Sur le dos de l'élan, la jeune fille leva la tête lentement, reprenant connaissance. Ashitaka, à bout de forces, la lâcha et se laissa tomber de sa monture. Il rebondit brutalement à terre, le corps sans mouvement. Au court cri de surprise poussé par la princesse, l'élan s'arrêta un peu plus loin. Le premier louveteau, les yeux lançant des éclairs freina et se précipita, la gueule ouverte vers le jeune homme étendu sur le sol. Il saisit la tête de l'humain entre ses crocs, et se mit à la secouer, fou de colère. Un ordre bref crié tout à coup le fit s'arrêter.

- Arrête !

C'était la princesse.

- Laisse-le ! fit-t-elle. C'est ma proie !

Et comme Yakkuru faisait des bonds désespérés pour la jeter à terre, elle sauta souplement sur le sol, laissant l'élan s'enfuir plus loin. Le loup baissa la tête en signe de respect et s'écarta lorsque la jeune fille vint se planter devant le prince, plus mort que vif. Les yeux clos, on aurait pu croire qu'il ne vivait plus.

L'enfant louve l'examina sans ciller. Un des deux louveteaux, (tout de même aussi grand qu'elle) fourra son museau sous le bras de sa petite maîtresse.

- Abattu par ta propre tribu, observa-t-elle d'un ton peu amical. Tu va mourir ? ...

Ashitaka, sans ouvrir les yeux poussa un gémissement étouffé. La princesse ne pouvant se contenir s'accroupit brusquement à côté de lui, tremblante de rage.

«- Pourquoi m'a tu empêché de la tuer ! rugit-t-elle. Dis le moi ! Avant de mourir !

- … Parce qu'il t'auraient tuée ensuite voilà pourquoi, articula le jeune guerrier dans un souffle.

- Mourir ne me fait pas peur, rétorqua la jeune fille, les yeux étincelants. Si c'est pour chasser tout les humains de notre territoire !

Oui… Je l'ai compris dès l'instant ou je t'ai vue dans la forêt murmura-t-il, agonisant.»

C'en fut trop pour la jeune fille.

- Mais c'est toi qui va perdre la vie pour avoir sauvée celle de mon ennemie ! cria-t-elle, perdant complètement les derniers degrés de sang froid qu'elle possédait encore. »

Sur ces mots, elle se saisit de l'épée du jeune homme en le retournant brutalement, et en brandit la pointe vers sa gorge. La lame fusa vers lui et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de son cou.

- Je vais te trancher la gorge dit-elle avec colère, comme cela, je n'aurais plus jamais à entendre tes sottises !

La pointe de l'arme s'avança encore un peu plus vers le cou d'Ashitaka, jusqu'à le toucher. Le jeune homme respirait par saccades, avec difficulté.

«- Je veux que tu vive… souffla-t-il.

- Tais-toi humain ! s'écria la princesse au comble de la fureur. Je n'ai que faire de tes conseils !»

A ce moment, alors, Ashitaka ouvrit les yeux et la regarda.

- Tu est si jolie…

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Comment ?!...

Elle recula brusquement en arrière comme effrayée, le sabre toujours en main. Son regard, hostile auparavant, était fixé sur le jeune guerrier. C'était maintenant la surprise et l'incompréhension qui s'y reflétaient. Elle s'arrêta, debout devant les louveteaux, paralysée de surprise. Puis, elle reprit peu à peu maîtrise d'elle-même, l'haleine courte, encore sous le choc par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Le premier loup s'avança, les mâchoires serrées.

- Ordonne San, gronda-t-il. Et je le dévore vivant…

La princesse ne bougeait pas, sans cesser de fixer le jeune homme étendu qui avait refermé les paupières.

Soudain, une petite pierre, comme lancée volontairement, rebondit devant eux, juste à côté d'Ashitaka. Les loups se mirent à gronder. La jeune San tressaillit et tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il se passait quelque chose d'insolite. En effet sur un gros roc, à une vingtaine de mètres de là, on distinguait très clairement à la lueur des étoiles, des formes noires sur quatre pattes. C'étaient elles qui avait jeté ce caillou. D'autres projectiles furent lancés en direction du petit groupe.

- La tribu des Orangs-outans ! constata la jeune fille avec une certaine inquiétude.

Les deux loups se placèrent lentement devant elle, toujours grondants.

«- Insolents ! rugit l'un avec une voix qui semblait sortir du fond de sa gorge. Qui vous rend si hardis de troubler notre paix ! …

Un des orangs-outans se dressa.

- Forêt, à nous, prononça-t-il.

- … Donnez-nous humain, demanda un autre.

- Donnez-nous humain, et partez, répéta un troisième singe en leur balançant une branche.

- … Disparaissez ! Ou vous goûterez de mes crocs ! menaça le premier loup.

- Nous mangeons humains, s'obstinèrent les orangs-outans, sinistres. Nous mangeons humains. Oui, donnez nous humain à manger. Humain à manger…»

San les regarda, interloquée.

«- Quelle est cette folie ! protesta-t-elle. Vous que tous considèrent comme les sages de la forêt ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend, de vouloir manger les humains ! …

- En mangeant humains, on reçoit force, affirma un singe d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Avec force, on peut chasser, autres humains.

- Donnez-nous humain.

- Imbéciles ! rétorqua la jeune princesse. Si vous mangez leur chair vous ne posséderez pas la force des humains ! Vous serez transformez, en une chose terrible !... Plus terrible encore qu'un humain !»

Les orangs-outans se balancèrent sinistrement.

- Nous plantons arbres, dirent-ils. Humains arrachent, nous replantons ils arrachent, forêt ne pousse plus. En tuant humains nous sauverons forêt.

- Ne perdez pas espoir, les encouragea San pour les soutenir. Continuez à planter ! L'esprit de la forêt nous protège ! Nous combattons à vos côtés, et nous vaincrons ensemble !...

- Esprit forêt nous abandonne, répliquèrent les singes. Nous allons tous mourir. Fille louve s'en moque. Fille louve humaine.

L'affront était inattendu. La jeune fille se crispa, le regard horrifié. Cette fois c'était trop.

- Assez d'insolence, orang-outan ! rugit un loup en se mettant en colère. Ou je te brise l'échine !

Et il s'élança aussitôt en courant vers le bloc rocheux, suivi du second. Les singes, ayant mesuré la férocité de l'adversaire, prirent la fuite en s'éparpillant sur le versant.

- … Arrêtez ! cria San à ses deux bêtes.

Ils revinrent vers elle lentement. Elle tourna la tête vers Ashitaka, étendu sans connaissance sur le sol, puis regarda les louveteaux.

« - … Oublions ces affreux gros singes, commença t-elle. Écoutez moi bien tout les deux. Je vais rester ici, pour m'occuper de cet humain.

- Et l'élan rouge, firent t-il en haletant de convoitise. Oui… Peut-on le manger ? »

Elle observa Yakkuru qui s'était arrêté à une vingtaine de mètres de là sur le sol caillouteux.

- … Non je ne vous le permet pas, leur répliqua finalement la jeune fille.

Puis elle se tourna vers eux en leur souriant.

- Allez !... filez ! fit elle doucement.

Les deux loups blancs s'en allèrent. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparus, San regarda l'élan en souriant. L'animal ne bougeait pas, la fixant de ses grands yeux interrogatifs en dressant ses oreilles.

- Viens par ici, viens nous allons faire la paix tout les deux ! lui proposa t-elle avec un sourire encourageant. Allez viens, n'ai pas peur, viens m'aider à transporter ton maître !

L'animal, hésitant baissa la tête et gratta la terre de son sabot. La princesse replaça l'épée d'Ashitaka dans son fourreau. Puis, elle passa le bras du jeune homme autour de son cou et commença à soulever son corps inerte. Pendant ce temps, Yakkuru arrivait près d'eux, ayant compris que la jeune fille n'avait pas d'intention agressive.


	14. chapitre 13

13

Un peu plus tard, San en tête du trio arrivait dans le domaine du dieu Cerf. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. La forêt s'était transformée en un monde enchanté, très différent du jour, quand la lumière du soleil éclairait le paysage. Dans la douce obscurité, les lucioles et les vers luisants brillaient mystérieusement, illuminant le lichen phosphorescent qui recouvrait les gigantesques ramures des arbres. De scintillants petits ruisseaux serpentant entre les pousses de mousse miroitaient sous la lumière féerique de la lune. Seul le chant perpétuel des grillons égayait le silence du majestueux domaine de l'esprit de la forêt, ce monde inconnu et craint par les hommes. Sur les branches des arbres, de petits sylvains apparurent, un air étonné peint sur leur visage. Tous regardaient dans la même direction. Ils venaient de sentir la présence d'êtres vivants.

C'était justement la petite princesse Mononoke qui guidait Yakkuru à travers le domaine interdit. L'élan portait son maître sans connaissance sur son dos. La jeune fille marchait rapidement, semblant parfaitement se repérer dans la mystérieuse et immense forêt. Elle trottinait de temps à autre, ses pieds décrivant de petits sauts légers sur les îlots de mousse qui parsemaient le sol marécageux. Les petits esprits blancs se multipliaient et observaient soigneusement les étranges arrivants de leur petit sourire innocent. Une sorte de féerie magique se dégageait des lieux. Tout était paisible, fantastique.

Le trio, escorté maintenant de centaines de sylvains, arriva en vue d'un grand étang situé dans une clairière. Il était étrangement illuminé par la lumière de l'astre blanc, qui filtrait ses pâles rayons par un cercle entouré de cimes d'arbres, lequel ouvrait sur le ciel étoilé. Au centre des eaux transparentes du mystérieux lac, était placé un îlot formé de pousses d'herbes vertes et de mousse. Un étrange arbre argenté, dénudé de tout feuillage se dressait au milieu de l'îlot.

La jeune San tendit la main vers l'élan qui la rejoignait sur la rive. Puis elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, comme cherchant quelque chose. Laissant Yakkuru au bord de l'eau, elle se mit à courir vers l'arbre le plus proche. Elle s'empara de son sabre, trancha une petite plante qui se trouvait là et repartit. Trois petits sylvains apparurent autour de la tige coupée, constatant, étonnés, la disparition de la plante.

Serrant entre ses doigts le rameau qu'elle venait de couper, la jeune fille courut vers l'étang et entra dans l'eau, faisant doucement signe à l'élan de venir vers elle. L'animal s'introduisit à son tour dans le lac, et s'avança sans crainte jusqu'à la princesse. Celle-ci fit glisser Ashitaka dans l'eau, et, portant le jeune homme en serrant la plante entre ses dents, elle se mit lentement en marche vers le centre de l'étang. Yakkuru, fidèle, la suivit. Ils progressèrent ainsi au ralenti dans l'eau, marchant sur le fond boueux et couvert d'herbes aquatiques. Des centaines de sylvains s'étaient groupés sur les rives, silencieux et immobiles, assistant respectueusement à la scène.

San aborda l'îlot, éclairé par la lumière argentée de la lune. Elle fit émerger la tête du prince, puis ses épaules et son buste. Elle l'installa ainsi, dans un petit renfoncement herbeux du bord de l'îlot, le corps à moitié immergé dans l'eau. Cela fait, elle planta le rameau dans l'herbe juste au dessus de lui. Puis la jeune fille s'accroupit et, posant son oreille contre la poitrine du jeune homme, écouta. Il battait normalement. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

La princesse se redressa ensuite et tourna la tête vers l'élan, resté dans l'eau.

- Tu es sage Yakkuru, lui dit-elle. Tu as compris qu'il ne fallait pas monter sur cet îlot.

Elle se remit debout et s'essuya rapidement le nez de son bras.

- Beuh… ça empeste l'humain !

Puis elle rentra à nouveau dans l'eau et nagea vers l'élan. L'animal la regarda venir sans crainte. Arrivée près de lui, San décrocha les rênes qu'il portait, le libérant ainsi.

- Tu est libre à présent, lui annonça t-elle en enroulant la cordelette autour de son bras, tu peux aller où bon te semble.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille s'éloigna à la nage. Yakkuru, sans changer de place, secoua la tête, surpris de n'avoir plus sa bride habituelle. Puis d'un air décidé, il resta dans l'eau, immobile, juste en face de son maître sans connaissance.

Sur les rives, les petits sylvains, ouvrant des mines très étonnées et se consultant de regard commençaient à partir, peu à peu, en files indiennes organisées. De longues traînées blanches se dirigèrent ainsi vers les arbres et s'en allèrent lentement, serpentant entre les racines, montant sur les majestueux troncs envahis par la mousse et le lichen.

Bientôt, l'endroit fut désert, silencieux. Seuls le fidèle élan et Ashitaka restaient, l'un dans l'eau, l'autre à moitié allongé sur l'îlot. Plus aucun bruit ne venait à se faire entendre. C'était le milieu de la nuit.

Tout en haut, sur les plus hautes cimes d'arbres de la forêt, des milliers de sylvains sortaient, un à un des feuillages. Leur regard étaient impatients, éperdus d'admiration. Tous avaient les yeux fixés dans la même direction, vers les montagnes bleues au loin. Les arbres se blanchissaient au fur et à mesure du mouvement. Un événement se préparait…

La lune blanche et ronde brillait sur les faibles traînées de nuages à l'horizon. Soudain, une forme floue* commença à se profiler devant l'astre. Mais quelle forme !... Bientôt, on distingua une gigantesque silhouette touchant le ciel, marchant majestueusement au milieu des collines qui étaient deux fois plus petites qu'elle. On aurait dit un géant translucide, qui s'avançait vers la forêt. Il dégageait un tel sentiment de sagesse et de plénitude, que cette dernière semblait toute entière s'incliner respectueusement devant lui.

Un sylvain, sans cesser de fixer la « chose » fit doucement cliqueter sa tête, déclenchant ainsi un mouvement parmi ses semblables qui enchaînèrent aussitôt le cliquetis répétitif. Bientôt, cela produisit un énorme vacarme, semblable à une averse de pluie crépitant sur le sol.

L'incroyable créature bleue transparente arriva, marchant lentement au milieu de la forêt, dominant tous les petits êtres blancs qui la suivaient du regard, sans cesser leur cliquetis. Le géant continuait à progresser lentement au milieu du crépitement, laissant des traînées bleues sur son passage.

Quelque part, non loin de là dans la forêt, des êtres inattendus se tenaient, tapis au pied des arbres. Au premier abord, on distinguait seulement un ours qui dormait, dont uniquement la tête dépassait des racines.

Mais soudain, la tête se leva et l'on vit apparaître un visage humain familier sous la fourrure de la bête : c'était le petit bonze qu'Ashitaka avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt ; c'était bien Jiko qui se tenait ici, derrière un grand arbre dans l'antre du Shishi Gami ! Il avait été envoyé par l'énigmatique organisation du Shishou Ren dans un but bien précis…

Le petit homme cligna des yeux, et poussa un murmure admiratif avant de se dresser à demi. Il était recouvert d'une peau d'ours. L'immense créature bleue venait de se dévoiler à lui au milieu des collines boisées.

- Mmh… Ooh… Le voila enfin, jubila t-il en ouvrant des yeux aussi grands que des assiettes. Le faiseur de montagne ; venez voir, vite !

Il parlait à deux autres hommes cachés dans les racines un peu plus en dessous de lui. Il étaient vêtus exactement de la même façon que le bonze.

- Mais dépêchez-vous bande d'imbéciles, s'énerva t-il. C'est pour ce spectacle que l'on a passé six nuits sous ces peaux de bêtes puantes !

Ses deux compagnons n'en menaient pas large, recroquevillés dans leur peau d'ours.

«- J'ai peur que si je regarde je devienne aveugle, fit le premier, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Ce n'est pas toi que disais que tu étais le plus grand chasseur de l'ouest ? ironisa Jiko. Ha, ha ! Tu as oublié la mission que l'empereur lui-même t'a confié ?! Il t'a ordonné de lui rapporter la tête du grand esprit de la forêt ! ...»

Au même moment, le dieu translucide arrivait au dessus du lac sacré où reposait Ashitaka.

- On dit qu'au coucher du soleil il revêt le manteau de la nuit, reprit Jiko avec exaltation tandis que le premier homme apparaissait à ses côté en claquant des dents. Il se promène à travers toute la montagne… Il change d'aspect au lever du soleil... Regarde, le jour pointe, il se transforme !

Le géant plongeait lentement à l'intérieur du cercle formé par les arbres, au dessus de l'étang où se trouvait Ashitaka, tandis que ses contours se voilaient légèrement et que sa forme se modifiait. Un vent violent secoua soudain la forêt tandis que les petits sylvains souriaient en levant les bras sur les cimes des feuillages ballottés. Le mouvement venteux descendit peu à peu jusqu'à l'îlot sur le lac. Les pousses d'herbe frissonnèrent. De petites vaguelettes se formèrent et s'éparpillèrent pour aller mourir sur les rives. Le jeune prince, toujours étendu au même endroit n'avait pas bougé, sans connaissance. L'eau lui atteignait presque les épaules. Devant lui, Yakkuru était resté à la même place, debout dans l'eau, sans bouger d'un millimètre. Il fixait la berge de l'îlot.

Des pas se firent tout à coup entendre sur le sol herbeux. Une patte d'animal apparut et se posa sur le sol. Mais dès qu'elle eut touché la mousse, il se passa quelque chose d'incroyable. Des plantes émergèrent à toute vitesse autour de la patte mais perdirent la vie aussitôt quand elle se souleva pour continuer à marcher. A chacun des pas de l'étrange bête, la végétation jaillissait et se fanait instantanément après. Quelle était cette extraordinaire créature qui faisait apparaître des plantes sous ses pattes ?

Ce fut un animal fantastique qui s'approcha d'Ashitaka, à l'endroit ou la jeune Mononoke l'avait installé. Cette bête inconnue avait tout juste la taille d'un cerf. Une imposante couronne de bois entrelacés comme les branches d'un arbre décorait sa tête. Une longue encolure blanche, telle une grande barbe douce lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Sa fourrure était brune-ocre, d'une couleur profonde. Il aurait presque pu ressembler à une simple bête s'il n'avait pas possédé quelque chose hors du commun pour le distinguer des autres animaux. C'était une créature au corps de cerf, mais qui portait un visage étrangement humain. Ce visage était tel un masque ocre profond orné d'une bouche souriante et de deux yeux rouges au fond desquels se lisait une expression indéfinissable, emprunte de sagesse, de calme et de bonté. **

L'extraordinaire créature s'arrêta juste devant le rameau que San avait planté sur le renfoncement herbeux, au dessus du jeune homme. Les pupilles de l'animal prirent alors une couleur étrange, une expression très profonde lorsqu'il fixait la plante et le prince. Il avança alors un tout petit peu la tête et procéda à un échange. Il souffla doucement une fois sur le rameau. Les feuilles se fanèrent aussitôt, et se décrochèrent une à une. D'un simple souffle, la créature ôtait la vie à la tige, annihilait la blessure du jeune homme et lui rendait la vie...

_* Didarabocchi, forme nocturne du dieu Cerf Shishi Gami_

_**Le Shishi Gami, sous sa forme diurne. _


	15. chapitre 14

14

Le lendemain, après la nuit, le soleil revint éclairer la terre et répandre sa douce chaleur dans les montagnes de la région. La nature s'éveillait, les oiseaux avaient commencé à chanter et les nuages retiraient leurs bras protecteurs des vallées. Sur une partie d'un versant rocheux très abrupt parsemé de petits buissons, trois taches brunes progressaient lentement, avançant sur une mince corniche. C'était Jiko et ses hommes. Le grondement lointain d'un torrent se faisait entendre.

Le petit bonze s'arrêta soudain devant une touffe d'herbes fleuries. Il regarda autour de lui, n'ayant pas la conscience tranquille. Les deux hommes le rejoignirent, aussi méfiants. Puis ils continuèrent leur étrange marche, contre la paroi.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils arrivaient au bout de la corniche. Elle s'était élargie pour former un petit replat à l'extrémité duquel s'élevait un arbre. Un petit abri y avait été hâtivement dressé, coincé entre le tronc de l'arbre et la falaise. Il était fait de branches recouvertes de feuilles, à la façon des cabanes. L'endroit été bien choisi. Il surplombait le vide au dessus de la vallée, et formait ainsi, un très bel observatoire d'où l'on pouvait épier le moindre mouvement, le moindre geste sans se faire démasquer.

Un de deux compagnons de Jiko arriva devant l'entrée de l'abri, et s'effaça pour laisser passer le bonze.

A l'intérieur, un quatrième homme se tenait accroupi devant une ouverture entre les branchages. Il avait, à portée de main un arc et des flèches, et avait l'air d'observer quelque chose au dehors.

«- Maître Jiko, venez voir ! appela t-il à voix basse, une expression vaguement inquiète sur le visage.

- Mmmh… ?! Quoi donc, fit l'intéressé en s'approchant. »

L'homme s'écarta quelque peu pour laisser place à son compagnon. Celui-ci plissa les yeux.

- Le long de la rocaille ! lâcha l'éclaireur dans un murmure.

Le petit homme poussa un grognement d'inquiétude, les yeux ronds. Au bas d'un grand promontoire rocheux, juste en face d'eux dans la vallée, on distinguait clairement une masse de bêtes, progressant au milieu d'un essaim de mouches et autres insectes volants. Cela semblait être des sangliers. De l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient, Jiko et ses hommes pouvaient entendre leurs grognements.

«- Ça par exemple, ils sont des centaines ! constata le bonze.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ces bêtes-là dans nos forêts, fit son compatriote avec une vive inquiétude. Ce sont probablement des génies, venus d'une autre montagne !»

Jiko fit soudainement entendre un nouveau grognement inquiet qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Un énorme sanglier venait d'apparaître sur le haut du promontoire. Il était très grand, les côtes saillantes, avançant lentement, majestueusement, la tête levée. L'animal s'arrêta au bout du roc, dominant de son regard le paysage devant lui. Il surplombait le vide, et il faut bien reconnaître qu'il imposait le respect.

Dans la paroi, à l'intérieur de l'abri, le quatrième homme se dressa et poussa une exclamation de surprise et d'horreur.

«- C'est Okkoto* ! Le vieux sanglier !

- Pas possible !? fit Jiko, incrédule. Le seigneur de l'île du sud dans cette région ?

- Il n'y a pas de doute ! affirma l'éclaireur en secouant la tête, l'haleine courte. On le reconnaît à ses défenses. Et il a conduit toute sa harde jusqu'ici !»

A ce moment précis, comme si il les avait entendu, le gros sanglier dressa les oreilles et tourna soudain la tête dans leur direction. Il plissa les yeux, jusqu'à ce que ces derniers ne deviennent plus que deux fentes grises, qui semblaient lire en eux comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était deux fentes qui semblaient leur transpercer l'âme de part en part, jusqu'aux profondeurs les plus obscures. C'était l'expression du fin limier qui avait vu clair dans leur jeu... Et c'était à peu près comme cela que ça se passait en cet instant précis.

- Oooh, il nous a vus ! s'écria le petit bonze, les yeux agrandis de terreur. Filons !

Et avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase, il était parti. Ses trois compagnons ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et prirent la fuite eux aussi. En quelques secondes, il ne restait plus personne dans l'abri sur le petit promontoire.

Le dieu sanglier poussa un grognement assourdissant dans leur direction, aussitôt imité par ses semblables. Bientôt, tout le vallon retentissait de leurs voix.

Mais Jiko et ses hommes n'avait pas perdu leur temps. Ils atteignaient déjà le fond de la vallée, dans un gros torrent semé de blocs rocheux. Ils commencèrent à sauter de rocher en rocher dans le cours d'eau, avançant ainsi à grande vitesse.

- Ne lambinez pas ! cria le bonze. Dépêchez-vous, allez !

Et il sauta derrière un bloc.

_* voir chapitre 17_


	16. chapitre 15

15

Ashitaka s'enfonça lentement dans l'eau. D'ailleurs, s'y enfonçait-il vraiment ou était-ce simplement une illusion ?

Il se sentait…

Existait-il un mot plus fort que faible ?

Mort.

Oui, c'est cela. Il se sentait mort. Il n'existait plus.

C'était donc cela, mourir ?


	17. chapitre 16

16

Sérénité.

Obscurité.

Profonde.

Transparente.

Lumière.

Éblouissante.

Vision étrange d'un animal incroyable coiffé de bois émergeant dans un éclat blanc.

La forêt.

La forêt interdite.

La blessure fumait. Rougeâtre.

De nouveau l'obscurité. Et le silence.

Profond. Écrasant. Et si léger à la fois.

Une patte fine se pose sur le néant. Une deuxième. La végétation jaillit. Éblouissante.

Se fane.

Jaillit

Se fane.

Jaillit.

Quelque chose approche. Une tête verte translucide semé de points lumineux se pose sur la blessure. La fumée disparaît.

Néant.

Plénitude.


	18. chapitre 17

17

Un nouveau matin apparut. Allongé sur l'herbe, Ashitaka n'avait pas reprit connaissance, et semblait dormir. Une petite libellule voleta près de son visage, un oiseau chanta.

Une goutte de rosée tomba avec un petit plic sur son nez. Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il était étendu sur le sol mousseux, à côté du lac. Son élan broutait tranquillement à côté de lui. L'animal, sentant son maître se réveiller tourna la tête dans sa direction. Ashitaka ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il referma les yeux, les traits douloureux. Il toucha l'endroit ou l'arquebuse l'avait blessé. Ne sentant rien, il tressaillit et se releva brusquement.

- La blessure a disparu ?!

Encore très faible, et transi par le mouvement qu'il venait de faire, il s'écroula lourdement dans l'herbe. Yakkuru se pencha alors vers lui et frotta doucement son museau contre son épaule. Le prince rouvrit les yeux et le vit.

- Yakkuru… murmura t-il en souriant.

Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son fidèle compagnon. Les yeux emplis de tendresse, il avança sa main droite vers l'élan et lui tapota la joue. Mais soudain, après quelques instants, l'animal émit un grognement gêné, et retira sa tête. Ashitaka ne parut pas s'étonner, mais quand il entrevit la paume de sa main, ses traits se crispèrent d'horreur. La tâche s'était énormément élargie et dépassait de son vêtement, empiétant sur son pouce. Le jeune homme la regardait avec terreur. Accablé par cette révélation, et vidé de tout courage et force, il retomba sur le sol.

L'effrayante réalité venait de resurgir en lui. Il était condamné à périr sous la malédiction du dieu Nago. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort des suites de la blessure de l'arquebuse, finalement ? Il aurait dû mourir, en finir.

Ne plus souffrir.

Oui, décidément, pourquoi n'avait t-il pas péri plus tôt ?

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du prince de s'abandonner ainsi au désespoir, mais, sentant ses forces fuir son corps à une vitesse stupéfiante, il devait s'avouer que tout courage avait disparu en lui.

A ce moment, des pas infiniment légers se firent entendre. Si légers qu'Ashitaka ne sut jamais comment il les avait perçu. Yakkuru leva la tête. La jeune San fit son apparition sur la berge, devant eux. Elle s'avança en courant et s'arrêta, pour caresser l'élan. Puis, son regard se dirigea vers le jeune homme allongé.

- Tu as enfin repris connaissance… ! remarqua t-elle sans même qu'Ashitaka n'ait ouvert les paupières. Tu peux dire merci à Yakkuru, il a veillé sur toi sans relâche.

Surpris, le prince rouvrit soudain péniblement les yeux.

«- Comment sait-tu qu'il s'appelle Yakkuru ? … articula t-il.

- C'est lui qui me l'a dit bien sûr, répondit-elle en souriant à l'animal, et puis… il m'a tout raconté. D'où tu viens, le drame de ton village...»

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Puisque l'esprit de la forêt t'a ramené à la vie, je t'aiderais moi aussi.

La jeune fille avait prononcé ces paroles, un air décidé peint sur son visage. Elle s'avança et s'accroupit à côté du jeune homme.

- J'ai fait un rêve bien étrange, souffla t-il. Un grand cerf tout doré m'est apparu.

Sans répondre, elle lui tendit un morceau de viande séchée.

- Mange ça !

Elle le lui fourra dans la bouche. Puis, voyant qu'il ne l'avalait pas :

- Mâche !

Ashitaka essaya d'ingurgiter le morceau brunâtre, mais il toussa, complètement faible, et laissa tomber la viande sur son habit. San le reprit, et comprenant que sans aide il ne parviendrait pas à se nourrir, et le mastiqua à sa place.

Elle se pencha alors vers lui, et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui permettant ainsi d'avaler la viande séchée mâchée. Ashitaka fit un petit mouvement, puis se laissa faire. La petite sauvageonne refit la même chose une deuxième fois, et commençait à croquer un nouveau morceau, lorsque ses yeux bruns s'agrandirent de surprise. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du prince… Bouleversé par tant d'attention de la part de celle qui l'intriguait tant, il n'avait pu les contenir.

Elle le regarda un moment, étonnée, puis se pencha à nouveau pour lui faire avaler le dernier morceau d'écorce.

A ce moment là, les buissons bruissèrent et une brindille craqua. Trois silhouettes animales blanches se profilèrent derrière un arbuste. Yakkuru leva la tête et presque en même temps San se mit debout, ayant deviné qui approchait. Moro, la déesse louve, émergea de derrière un gigantesque arbre couvert de mousse. Son attitude était toutefois étrange. Elle ne jeta pas un regard au petit groupe, fixant la forêt, droit devant elle. Dans un ensemble parfait, l'élan et la jeune princesse tournèrent la tête dans la même direction que la louve.

Une fraction de seconde après, un brouhaha confus annonçait l'arrivée de toute une famille d'animaux. Le brouhaha fit bientôt place à des grognements. Ils devaient être produits par tout un troupeau pour faire entendre un tel vacarme.

Le vacarme en question se dévoila soudain, faisant apparaître de bien singuliers visiteurs… Et c'est une masse de sangliers qui émergèrent sur l'espace découvert. Tous ensemble, ils faisaient une cacophonie épouvantable.

La jeune Mononoke, son instinct animal ayant été réveillé, sauta rapidement par-dessus Ashitaka, et s'arrêta devant lui, face aux bêtes. Moro s'avança, entourée de ses deux louveteaux. Les sangliers stoppèrent aussitôt. Ils étaient incroyablement nombreux, et n'avaient apparemment pas l'intention d'être très aimables.

- Nous sommes venus tuer les humains, annonça un gros sanglier. Pour sauver la forêt ! ! Que font ici, ces deux humains, Moro ?!

Il désignait Ashitaka et San. La louve serra les mâchoires.

- Aujourd'hui ils sont partout, répliqua t-elle d'un ton tout sauf amical. Cette petite d'homme, c'est San. Ma fille. Retournez dans votre montagne, et tuez vos humains, là bas !

- Nous les tuerons ici-même, insista le sanglier, approuvé par ses congénères. Nous sauverons la forêt ! Que fait ici, cet autre humain ?!

- … Il a été abattu, et le dieu Cerf a guéri sa blessure, intervint la princesse d'une voix dure. Cet humain n'est pas notre ennemi !

Les sangliers, les pupilles dilatées se mirent à grogner de plus belle, les naseaux frémissants.

- L'esprit de la forêt a guéri sa blessure ?! s'emportèrent t-il. Le dieu Cerf a sauvé la vie d'un misérable humain ?! Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas sauvé, celle de Nago ! N'est il pas, le gardien de la forêt ?!

Les traits de la louve se durcirent.

«- Le dieu Cerf peut donner la vie mais il peut aussi la reprendre, prévint-elle d'une voix cinglante. La vie et la mort lui appartiennent, l'auriez-vous oublié, vous, les sangliers ?!

- Tu mens ! rétorqua l'un au milieu du tumulte de grognements en fureur. Tu as supplié le dieu Cerf d'épargner sa vie ! Mais tu ne l'a pas fait, pour Nago !»

Il y eut un court instant de silence.

- Nago craignait la mort, riposta Moro. Comme je la crains aujourd'hui, puisque je porte aussi en moi une boule de poison des humains. … Nago a fuit et les ténèbres l'ont rattrapé. … Moi je demeure et je contemple ma mort.

Aux paroles prononcées par la déesse, la jeune San courut près d'elle.

«- Mère ! s'écria t-elle. Demande au dieu Cerf de te guérir.

- San, j'ai vécu assez longtemps, répliqua doucement la louve. Bientôt le dieu Cerf reprendra ma vie…

- Toutes ces années tu a protégé l'esprit de la forêt ! protesta la jeune fille au désespoir. Il te doit bien ça !

- On ne nous trompera pas ! reprirent les sangliers. Nago était bon et fort ! Il ne peut avoir fuit !... C'est vous, les loups, qui l'avez dévoré !

- SILENCE ! hurla San, au comble de la fureur. Vous offensez ma mère, maudites bêtes !

- … Écoutez moi, irascibles dieux de la montagne… interrompit soudain une faible voix.»

C'était Ashitaka qui avait parlé, toujours allongé sur l'herbe, à côté de Yakkuru. Le silence se fit brusquement. Surpris, tous tournèrent la tête vers le jeune humain étendu.

- … Nago est mort loin d'ici, continua t-il, et c'est moi qui l'ai achevé… Il s'était transformé en démon maléfique, un monstre qui a attaqué mon village… Si vous voulez une preuve, regardez ma main… à l'endroit où il m'a touché.

Tout en parlant, il avait dégrafé son vêtement, et leva lentement son bras, de façon à ce que chacun le voit. La tâche apparut, sinistre. Elle couvrait à présent la moitié de sa paume. La princesse ouvrit de grands yeux. Derrière elle, la louve plissa le regard. Un silence profond régnait. On aurait pu entendre une libellule voler.

- … Je suis venu ici pour demander à l'esprit de la forêt de me délivrer de la malédiction de Nago, reprit t-il d'une voix sans couleurs. Le dieu Cerf a guéri la blessure de l'arquebuse, mais la tâche demeure et se répand.

Le jeune guerrier ouvrit les yeux.

- Le maléfice mettra vite un terme, à ma vie de souffrance…

A cet instant, des sangliers s'écartèrent respectueusement, pour laisser place à un étrange animal. Ce fut un imposant sanglier aux poils gris et blancs qui s'avança lentement. Mais dans cette lenteur, on devinait une grande sagesse, impressionnante de majesté, et un caractère à toute épreuve. Ce dieu devait être sans aucun doute, leur chef, cela se devinait à son impressionnante carrure.

Les loups levèrent la tête.

- Voici Okkoto* murmura Moro. Enfin. Il est sage, il écoutera la voix de la raison.

L'énorme animal vint se planter devant Ashitaka. De ses grands naseaux, il commença à le renifler, sans aucun état d'âme.

- NON ! cria San en accourant. Seigneur Okkoto… Il ne faut pas le manger.

Le vieux sanglier cessa son manège instantanément, et leva la tête vers la petite princesse.

- Aaah… déclara t-il d'une voix grave. Tu est la fille humaine de Moro n'est ce pas ? On m'a parlé de toi.

Les énormes naseaux la reniflèrent. Leur puissant souffle fit voler les cheveux de la jeune fille.

«- Vous êtes aveugle ? murmura t-elle, surprise.

- Écarte toi, ordonna t-il sans relever la question. Je ne le mangerais pas.

- … N'ai crainte, San, intervint le prince d'une voix faible. … Messire sanglier, ce que je viens de dire à propos de Nago est la pure vérité.»

Okkoto avança alors la tête vers lui. Ashitaka posa sa main droite sur les puissant naseaux. Le vieux sanglier inspira à plein nez. Ses bêtes le regardaient, fébriles, dans l'attente de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Après quelques instants, il retira sa tête.

- Mmmh… Je te crois, jeune humain et je te remercie, déclara t-il sagement. Je suis... confus, et peiné d'apprendre qu'un dieu maléfique a souillé un membre de ma tribu.

Les sangliers firent grise mine en entendant leur chef prononcer ses paroles.

«- Oh, puissant seigneur, insista le jeune homme au désespoir. Y aurait-il un moyen de me délivrer de cette malédiction ?

- … Hélas c'est trop tard, affirma Okkoto. Mais quitte cette forêt car si je te revoyais ici je devrais te tuer...»

Moro s'avança alors, jugeant que le sujet était clos.

«- Tu ne peux rien faire contre les humains et leurs bâtons de feu, prévint-elle, ils vous détruiront tous.

- Moro, répliqua le vieux sanglier de sa voix grave, regarde ma tribu… Chaque année nous devenons plus petits et plus bêtes. A cette cadence-là nous ne serons bientôt plus que gibier pour les humains…

- Tu voudrais tout risquer dans une ultime bataille, ce serait faire le jeu des humains ! …

- Je ne te demande pas de nous venir en aide, mère louve. Même si nous devions périr jusqu'au dernier, ce serait une bataille que les humains n'oublieraient jamais.»

Sur ces paroles, l'énorme animal s'éloigna d'un pas lourd. Ashitaka referma les yeux. Les sangliers, suivant leur chef, eurent bientôt tous disparus entre les arbres, repartant par là où ils étaient arrivés. La forêt reprit son aspect paisible, mais le silence était aussi lourd que les pas du seigneur Okkoto. Dans la petite clairière, ni les loups, ni l'élan et les deux héros ne proféraient un mot.

Au milieu de l'étang, sur une parcelle d'eau miroitant au soleil, un étrange animal gracieux buvait, semblant être posé sur l'eau.

- … L'esprit de la forêt… murmura San en rompant le silence.

Le dieu était bien debout sur l'eau turquoise du lac. Sa présence avait quelque chose de magique. Il leva la tête vers eux avec tranquillité, et repartit au petit trot dans la direction opposée à nos amis, chacun de ses pas ridant de petits ronds, la lisse surface de l'eau…

Si légers.

_* Okkotonushi, 500 ans, est un des dieux les plus mythiques. Il est reconnaissable a son pelage blanc et ses 4 défenses. Originaire du Chinzai, il a traversé la mer avec toute sa troupe pour protéger la forêt du dieu Cerf et tuer les humains, responsables des ravages que subit la forêt et du déclin de sa race. _


	19. chapitre 18

18

Parallèlement, la guerre battait son plein entre les habitants des forges, et les armées de samouraïs d'Asano.

En effet, au moment ou le dieu Cerf disparaissait à la vue du clan de Moro, une bataille faisait rage à quelques lieues des forges*. Une bataille qui, d'un côté, opposait Dame Eboshi et ses arquebusiers, et de l'autre côté, plusieurs clans entiers de valeureux samouraïs qui n'avaient pas l'intention d'abandonner face aux puissantes armes à feu de l'adversaire. Ceux-ci se préparaient précisément à amorcer une nouvelle attaque.

A cet instant précis, une masse de samouraïs enragés aux sabres levés se précipita en courant vers les ennemis, en leur décochant des dizaines et des dizaines de flèches. Les projectiles se mirent à pleuvoir sur les paravents rouges, soigneusement déployés devant les troupes des forges.

- Arquebusiers ! Préparez vous ! cria Eboshi.

Elle laissa les assaillants fous furieux s'approcher, histoire que les tirs soient plus précis et…

- FEU !

Une énorme explosion retentit dans un nuage de fumée et de poussière. Quand il s'évapora, ce ne fut plus une nuée de guerriers en fureur sur le versant opposé, mais des hommes mort de peur et hébétés, certains ayant perdu un bras ou une jambe. Terrifiés, ceux qui était encore en un seul morceau essayaient de fuir, les traits emplis d'horreur.

- Rechargez, rechargez ! hurla Gonza.

A quelque mètres de lui, Dame Eboshi, armée d'une arquebuse faisait des ravages dans les clans de samouraïs en face d'elle, visant tout particulièrement les meneurs, et les chefs de groupes. Ceux-ci, tout dispersés qu'ils étaient, avaient à peine le temps de crier un strident « à l'attaque ! », qu'ils s'écroulaient de leur chevaux, le corps en feu. Des explosions suivies de nuages de fumée grise retentissaient de partout.

Entre les samouraïs acharnés et le clan Tatara des forges, une caravanes de yack avançait désespérément de toutes ses forces, pour tenter de s'éloigner des lignes de tirs. Aux multiples explosions qui produisaient un bruit épouvantable, s'ajoutait le vacarme des beuglement des bœufs affolées.

- Rassemblez les bêtes bande d'idiots ! cria un homme. Viiite !

Sur une colline herbeuse qui dominait la bataille, Jiko fit soudainement son apparition, vêtu d'une tunique blanche, d'une veste rouge, et portant un paravent et son éternelle hotte noire.

- Cette brave Dame Eboshi, elle tire bien mais elle se trompe de cible … ! fit il remarquer en observant l'affrontement avec attention.

Un homme habillé de la même façon que le petit bonze apparut à ses côtés. Jiko se tourna vers lui.

- Partez devant, et allez vous cacher dans les falaises.

L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et repartit, bientôt imité par le petit homme. Celui-ci suivit un court moment la crête de la colline, faisant bruisser les hautes herbes. A quelques mètres en parallèle, à côté de quatre arbres solitaires, une vingtaine d'hommes portant des paravents rouges émergèrent soudainement de la végétation. Sans que le bonze ne leur ait indiqué quoi que ce soit, ils se mirent à le suivre.

Plus bas, dans le vallon, la caravane de yacks avançait toujours avec empressement.

- Avancez, dépêchez-vous il faut s'éloigner des lignes de tirs !

Escortée de deux forgeronnes, une arquebuse dans chaque main, Dame Eboshi, ayant dissuadé une grande partie des samouraïs de continuer leur assaut, par ses massacres, se repliait vers les forges.

Pendant ce temps sur le chemin de ronde de la forteresse, l'agitation se fit sentir.

- Les voilà ! cria une jeune femme sur la tourelle de guet derrière l'entrée. Ils rentrent aux fort !

En effet, précédant la caravane, Eboshi et ses hommes revenaient vers les forges au milieu de la caravane de yacks, suivant le sentier à flanc de coteau qui y menait. Une joie fébrile s'empara des forgerons.

Accroupi sur un roc, regardant les yacks avancer dans un concert de meuglements, Jiko attendait. Deux hommes vêtus de cape de fourrure qui marchaient nonchalamment un instant plus tôt se précipitèrent devant lui.

« - Le dispositif est prêt ! l'informa le premier à voix basse.

- Excellent, excellent, grommela le petit homme en esquissant un sourire. Beau travail mon garçon. Fait passer le mot, nous n'allons pas tarder à intervenir.

- A vos ordres ! »

L'éclaireur s'inclina et repartit, suivi de son compagnon. Jiko leva la tête et sauta de son rocher. Il venait d'apercevoir Dame Eboshi qui marchait, derrière ses hommes, et, ralentissant sa progression, le petit homme vint se ranger à côté d'elle.

« - Salut à toi, Jiko, déclara la jeune femme sans tourner la tête.

- C'est incroyable, commença le bonze avec ce demi-sourire mystérieux et ironique qui ne le quittait jamais. J'ai l'empereur sur le dos, et vous vous jouez à la guéguerre avec des samouraïs de misère.

- Ces « samouraïs de misère », comme tu dis, sont manipulés par Asano…

- Je le connais bien… ! C'est une homme très puissant… ! Oui…!

- Il veut la moitié de mon fer en échange de sa protection, continua Eboshi. »

Jiko émit un petit rire.

- Sa cupidité dépasse l'entendement, …

Il lui jeta un regard en biais, son éternel sourire narquois flottant sur les lèvres, et plissa les yeux.

- Moi à votre place, heu... j'accepterais ! Vous avez d'autres chats à fouetter, Dame Eboshi... Dans la forêt les sangliers se rassemblent, prêts à combattre. Rappelez-vous votre promesse… Dès que nous aurons la tête de l'esprit de la forêt, vous vous occuperez d'Asano.

Entre temps, la caravane était arrivée devant l'entrée, et la plupart des bêtes et hommes avaient déjà pénétrés à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Sur la principale tour de guet qui était gardée par une dizaine de femmes, des cris se firent entendre.

- Dame Eboshi rentrez vite ! Des samouraïs d'Asano arrivent au galop !

La jeune femme se retourna calmement, imitée par Jiko. En effet, sur le sentier qui menait aux forges, la où la caravane se tenait précédemment, trois hommes montés sur des chevaux approchaient au grand galop. Le premier était vêtu d'un costume raffiné vert et rouge, d'un chapeau de paille pointu sur la tête. Il était escorté de deux autres hommes, qui, eux étaient armés, et portaient chacun un étendard surmonté du drapeau national.

- Tiens quelle coïncidence, remarqua Jiko. Un messager de notre ami Asano.

Sans la moindre trace d'inquiétude, Dame Eboshi se tourna vers l'entrée et se remit en marche.

« - Soyez dignes ! fit-elle. Il nous faut l'accueillir comme il convient.

- Oui madaame ! crièrent joyeusement les jeunes femmes. »

Jiko rentra au petit trot derrière Eboshi.

- Heureuses de vous revoir madame !

Le petit bonze n'avait pas sitôt franchi le pas de l'entrée, que l'immense porte de rondins se referma bruyamment derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

- Oh ! … s'écria t-il, surpris. C'est ça que vous appelez l'accueillir comme il convient ?


	20. chapitre 19

19

A l'extérieur, les trois hommes d'Asano arrivaient près du pont recouvert de terre devant l'entrée, attendus de pied ferme par les jeunes femmes, postées sur la tour de guet. Le trio s'arrêta dans un concert de hennissements.

- Salut à vous, Dames des forges ! déclara le premier homme d'une voix forte. Vous avez combattu avec noblesse, et vos hommes avec bravoure ! Je vous apporte un message de mon seigneur et maître Asano ! Faites ouvrir vos portes !

Le sourire aux lèvres, les jeunes femmes ne bougèrent pas.

« - On t'entends très bien de là où on est ! cria l'une.

- Notre maîtresse a repris cette montagne aux sangliers, elle lui appartient ! renchérit Toki.

- Votre seigneur et maître n'en voulait pas à l'époque !

- Et aujourd'hui il change d'avis ? …

- Insolentes ! rugit le messager. Je vous conseille de vous adresser à moi avec respect !

- Pff ! Il ose parler de respect ! ironisa Toki de manière à ce que les trois acolytes d'Asano l'entendent.

- Les hommes comme toi nous ont traités comme de la boue depuis notre naissance !

- Bèèèèèèèèèèh ! firent-elle en cœur.

- Vous voulez du fer, voilà du plomb ! déclara une jeune fille en pointant son arquebuse vers le trio. »

Elle tira aussitôt, produisant une énorme explosion qui se répercuta sur les versants alentour. Le projectile vint s'écraser juste devant le messager, projetant une gerbe de terre en l'air. Les trois hommes, furieux et insultés, prirent la fuite au galop et disparurent au tournant du chemin. Satisfaites de l'effet produit, les jeune femmes éclatèrent de rire.

Les forges bourdonnaient de leur animation coutumière. Assis à côté d'Eboshi sur le rebord d'une sorte de terrasse sur pilotis qui accolait un bâtiment, Jiko éclata d'un petit rire amusé.

- Ah, les filles, hé, hé, elles m'épatent, elles m'épatent… ! Plus dangereuses que des vipères, démons ou samouraïs, rien ne leur fait peur ! Elles sont bien braves vos petites forgeronnes Dame Eboshiii !

Sans répondre aux éloges exaltés du petit homme, la jeune femme examinait une grande lamelle de bambou écrite, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« - Impressionnante, cette lettre impériale, déclara t-elle au milieu du brouhaha autour d'eux.

- Oui, elle m'a permit de recruter les meilleurs éclaireurs du pays, expliqua Jiko avec une drôle d'expression narquoise. Je vous rappelle que c'est un dieu que nous chassons, pas une simple bête !... »

Mais Eboshi ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

- Les filles ! héla t-elle en direction de deux jeunes femmes. Approchez.

Le bonze ouvrit une mimique étonnée si comique, que n'importe qui l'aurait aperçu n'aurait pu s'empêcher de rire. Les deux petites forgeronnes, portant chacune un bac, s'arrêtèrent devant leur maîtresse.

« - Que désirez-vous madame ?

- Avez-vous la moindre idée de la provenance de cette lettre ? leur demanda t-elle en leur montrant le document. Elle vient de l'empereur en personne.

- De l'empereur en personne ? fit naïvement la première, le regard surpris.

- C'est qui l'empereur en personne ? interrogea la seconde.

- Le grand Mikado, répondit calmement Eboshi.

- Un grand cadeau ? C'est gentil ! s'exclama la première, démontrant leur immense ignorance. »

Jiko essayait en vain de contenir son fou rire.

« - Oui elles m'épatent elles m'épatent, hé, hé, hé, hé, hé !

- Merci, déclara doucement Dame Eboshi au deux jeunes filles.

- Au revoir ! »

La jeune femme rendit la lettre au petit homme qui la replia sans cesser de rire. Elle se tourna vers lui, une étrange lueur dans le regard.

- Plus nous abattons d'arbres, plus les animaux s'affaiblissent, déclara t-elle en plissant les yeux. Ils disparaîtront sans que l'on ait eu besoin de les combattre.

Le bonze la regarda avec une inquiétante expression sarcastique.

« - Maintenant vous allez m'écouter attentivement, commença t-il, nous avons investi beaucoup de temps et beaucoup d'argent. Les quarante arquebusiers ne sont pas venus ici pour jouer aux mineurs. Vous comprenez… la patience de Sa Majesté a des limites…

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que l'empereur croit cette vieille légende, qui prétend que la tête du dieu Cerf confère l'immortalité ! répliqua la jeune femme, incrédule.

- Je me garderais bien de deviner les pensées profondes de Sa Majesté, ce serait très imprudent de ma part... »

Considérant que la discussion était close, Dame Eboshi se leva.

- Rassure Sa Majesté, je tiendrais ma promesse. Nous avons déjà combattu les sangliers, ils sont plus facile à tuer que Moro et sa meute.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Tu peux rappeler tes samouraïs embusqués derrière les falaises, ils vont finir par se dessécher.

Puis, armée de son arquebuse, elle se mit en marche tandis que Jiko s'esclaffait.

- Ah, ah, ah, ah ,ah, ah ! Elle m'épate, elle m'épate, … oh ! Une dernière petite chose Dame Eboshi…

La jeune femme se retourna à demi.

« - Vous n'auriez pas vu un jeune homme passer dans la région ? continua t-il. Un étrange jeune homme monté sur un élan rouge ? …

- … Il est reparti, déclara t-elle simplement. »

Le soir, au crépuscule, les dizaines d'hommes de l'expédition du Shishou Ren représentée par Jiko, arrivèrent aux forges. Une grande quantité de nourriture fut mise à leur disposition pour qu'ils reprennent des forces.

Ils furent installés au bord des allées de terre entre les bâtiments, pour manger leur rustique repas composé de soupe et de riz. L'énorme groupe était divisé en deux partie. Les uns étaient vêtus de tuniques blanches et rouges, un foulard sur le visage et un chapeau de paille foncé : les arquebusiers. Chacun portait un paravent rouge, et une hotte noire.

Les autres, un peu moins nombreux, étaient recouvert chacun d'une peau de sanglier ou de loup. Ils étaient peu chargés, portant un bâton de bois.

Quelques villageois impressionnés, s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux, pour les regarder avaler leur repas.

« - Moi, je vous le dis, ces hommes-là ils ne sont pas clairs ! affirma une femme, un peu inquiète.

- C'est parce que ce ne sont pas des chasseurs comme les autres, fit Kohroku, le regard fixé sur les étranges arrivants. Ce sont des éclaireurs…

- Des éclaireurs ? ... »

La forteresse n'avait plus le même climat désormais. L'animation y régnait toujours, quoique moins intense, mais on sentait sans peine, une lourde vague d'inquiétude planer au dessus des maisons. Dame Eboshi s'apprêtait à partir dans la forêt interdite pour éliminer le dieu Cerf et rapporter sa tête. L'expédition était risquée, surtout en étant obligé de placer une confiance absolue en des étrangers pas forcément honnêtes.

Dans un bâtiment en bois un peu à l'écart, une quinzaine de jeunes femmes étaient accroupies en demi-cercle autour d'Eboshi et Gonza.

« - Madame, certaines d'entre nous devraient vous escorter ! s'écria l'une d'une voix ou perçait l'inquiétude.

- Méfiez-vous de ces hommes, enchaîna une autre, ce sont des étrangers !

- Si les choses tournaient mal, on aurait pas le temps de vous secourir !

- Vous savez bien que l'on tire mieux que les arquebusiers !

- … C'est bien pour cela que j'aime mieux vous avoir ici à défendre le fort, expliqua Eboshi. »

Elle les regarda, le visage grave.

- Les hommes sont beaucoup plus dangereux que les dieux de la forêt, poursuivit-elle. Une fois que j'aurais tranché la tête du dieu Cerf, que va-t-il arriver ? … Notre cher empereur, va-t-il se satisfaire du trophée qu'on lui rapporte, ou voudra t-il nos forges ? … Jiko et ses hommes se retourneraient alors contre nous, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de chacune de vous ici, pour les combattre ! … Rappelez-vous : ne faites jamais confiance aux hommes…

Très attentives, les jeunes filles hochèrent la tête gravement.

« - Moi faites-moi confiance madame, interrompit Gonza avec conviction. Je vous protégerais, je veillerais sur vous jour et nuit !

- … Et ben ça promet ! soupira Toki.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis !? grimaça le capitaine de la garde.

- Un homme est incapable de protéger une femme, rétorqua t-elle en lui tirant la langue tandis qu'Eboshi éclatait de rire. »


	21. chapitre 20

20

Lentement, le sillage doré du soleil, ayant fini sa course dans le ciel, s'évanouit derrière une colline. Les oiseaux se turent pour laisser la place aux lucioles et aux grillons. La nuit s'était installée, l'heure de son règne silencieux et immobile étant venu. Un croissant de lune illuminait les montagnes d'un pâle éclat blanc.

Sur un promontoire rocheux, le repaire de Moro dominait les hautes collines boisées. Deux énormes blocs supportaient le troisième, qui était encore plus imposant, et qui servait à la fois d'abri, et de poste de guet.

Allongé sur le sol entre quelques peaux d'ours, Ashitaka, dans un demi-sommeil, était en proie à d'atroces souffrances. La tâche, toujours croissante, agitait son bras droit de soubresauts de douleur. Le jeune homme avait le visage inondé de sueur, et, les mâchoires serrées, il poussait de temps à autre des gémissements étouffés. Il ouvrit soudain les yeux et regarda la plafond rocheux de la caverne quelques temps.

Le jeune homme perçut alors une petite respiration régulière à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête. La petite princesse dormait sur les feuilles qui tapissait le sol de l'abri. Elle s'était roulé en boule à la manière des loups dans sa cape de fourrure blanche, et reposait paisiblement, entourée d'innocence et de rêve. Ses longs cils clos, elle était si mignonne alors, qu'Ashitaka eut presque douté que ce fut la même jeune fille méfiante et sauvage qu'il avait vu dans la forêt…

Le jeune homme la regarda un long moment, jusqu'à ce que tout à coup, il ressente une nouvelle douleur fulgurante à travers son bras. Il ne pouvait pas dormir dans ses conditions. Tenant son poignet, les dents serrées, il se leva. Puis, enjambant ses couvertures, il marcha vers l'entrée de l'abri qui donnait sur la vallée, laissant San endormie. Il arriva sur le promontoire rocheux, et avança jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de précipice. Toute l'étroite vallée boisée, au fond de laquelle coulait une rivière, serpentait devant ses yeux. Le torrent miroitait doucement à la lueur de l'astre nocturne.

Une voix calme rompit soudain le silence derrière lui.

- Souffres-tu beaucoup ? …

Ashitaka se retourna lentement. Sur le toit du repaire, majestueuse, la déesse louve Moro était à demi-allongée, et l'observait.

«- Il serait facile de sauter dans le vide et d'abréger ainsi tes souffrances, reprit-elle. Dès que tes forces reviendront la tâche grandira encore plus vite.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir profondément dormi pendant des semaines, déclara-t-il sans relever l'avertissement. J'ai même rêvé que San veillait sans relâche sur moi, nuit et jour.»

Il regarda la forêt.

«- J'espérais que tu pousserais de terribles gémissements, poursuivit Moro d'un ton sarcastique et pourtant étonnamment calme. Je t'aurais alors dévoré pour te faire taire…

- Quelle magnifique forêt… murmura le jeune homme.»

Il se retourna vers le gigantesque animal blanc.

- Okkoto n'a pas encore chargé ?

La louve serra les mâchoires.

«- Les sangliers sont en marche. La forêt dévastée pleure à leur passage… Mais tu ne peux pas entendre le sanglot des arbres. Moi - elle soupira brièvement - je demeure ici à écouter leur lente agonie, ces cris réveillent en moi la blessure de la balle. Et je rêve du jour ou je pourrais enfin broyer de mes crocs, la tête de la femme qui me tue !

- Moro, l'interrompit fermement Ashitaka. Cette guerre a trop duré, pourquoi n'y met-tu pas un terme ? … Vous pourriez vivre en paix avec les humains !

- Les humains se rassemblent pour une dernière bataille, leur feu bientôt viendra à nous brûler.

- Mais que va-t-il arriver à San ? protesta le jeune homme. Comptes-tu la laisser mourir avec toi ?

- Ah, ah, tu est bien un humain Ashitaka, grommela-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Égoïste. Tu raisonnes comme un humain. San est ma fille, ma tribu est la sienne, si la forêt meurt elle mourra avec elle.

- Rends-lui sa liberté ! s'emporta le jeune guerrier. C'est une humaine, pas une louve !

- Silence, gamin ! rugit la louve en haussant le ton. Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte ! J'ai vu ses parents détruire ma forêt et jeter leur fillette dans mes pattes, pour mieux fuir !... Je n'ai pas pu la dévorer je l'ai recueilli et élevé. Aujourd'hui cette petite si laide et si jolie n'est ni humaine ni louve. TOI ! Est-ce que tu peut la sauver !?

- … Je ne sais pas, souffla le prince. Mais nous pourrions vivre ensemble, elle et moi !»

Moro éclata de rire.

«- Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ! Que feriez-vous ensemble ? Vous combattriez les humains ?

- … NON ! La haine ne fait qu'engendrer la haine ! appuya le jeune homme de toute ses forces.

- Mouais, fit la louve. Je crois que tu ne peux plus rien faire, petit… Car tu vas mourir, dévoré par la tâche. Quitte cette forêt à l'aube ou c'est moi qui te dévorerais.»

A l'intérieur de la caverne, San ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par les pas lourds d'Ashitaka qui revenait, plongé dans ses réflexions. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber en tailleur sur le sol, le visage sombre. Sans bouger, la princesse le regarda quelques instants.

- Tu te sens mieux ? lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

Sa surprise passée, il tourna la tête vers elle et sourit.

- … Beaucoup mieux. Grâce à toi et à l'esprit de la forêt.

Rassurée, la jeune fille referma les yeux, et enfouit sa tête dans sa crinière blanche. Quelques instants plus tard, elle dormait à nouveau, le visage paisible. Ashitaka l'observa, puis il se retourna et, se saisissant d'une de ses couvertures en peau de bête, il l'en recouvrit.


End file.
